Magical Girl Lyrical Cinderella
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: The madness finally ends. And we all agree that, for grand finale, Real Men Ride and Walk Into The Sunset. Author's note on the story is inside this chapter. This is the end, and yet this is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
CHARTER 01 **

"Kyon-_kun! Mitte! Mitte_!"

The little girl known to the world only by the moniker Imotou lifted Raising Heart into the air. With her trademark giggle she began her transformation and switched attire to an all-white Barrier Jacket, complete with ribbons armbands and boots. Then, she summoned a Mid-Childan magic symbol underneath her feet; a pair of magenta-coloured wings materialized on both sides of the Device Core's encasing, and the red crystal itself glowed many times before a word appeared on it.

_--"Standby Ready."-- _

Imotou giggled. "_Ikuyo_, Raising Heart."

_--"Alright."-- _

Several magical loops appeared in front of the staff, and a globe of concentrated energy began to form.

Imotou giggled again. "Starlight…"

She swung Raising Heart forward.

"BREAKER!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chrono woke up. Sweats the size of beads drenched from his face, dampened his night suit, and wetted the blanket. His wanting to sleep was killed because of the strange, if not deliriously cute, nightmare. He wiped his face off sweats and noted a speck of blood on his sleeve. "Shit! I bled my nose…!" He treated the injury and looked at the clock, only to find himself being pulled back to bed.

"Honey, wake up, or you'll late for work…"

He turned left. It was Amy, his wife, and she was soundly sleeping while tightening her arms about his body. He looked up, closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Thank God I'm alright…"

"…nyoro?"

"Or maybe not."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// the following day, TSAB headquarters // _

"Good morning, Admiral Haraoun."

Chrono did not answer. His body was too tired, his eyes were too worn out, and he was too convoluted to reply to his subordinates. His only response was a hoarse-sounding "good morning" as he headed to the meeting room. The sleepless night he had to endure for the past eight hour was a punishment too much, and he could not help cursing the Macrocosm Order of the Universe for putting such nightmare upon him. He mumbled in low voice and spoke in unknown languages, causing people around him to watch him weirdly.

He entered the meeting room and was greeted by the sight of Lost Property Riot Force 6 gathering around the table. "Good morning, everyone…" weakly he spoke.

Fate was the first to notice his arrival. "Ah, _ohayou gozaimasu_…" Chrono simply walked past her and headed to the table, leaving her in bafflement. "Oniichan?"

Chrono stopped. "Fate…" His body trembled uncontrollably, and he lunged back at Fate, hands grabbing her shoulders. "Good morning, Fate-_chan_! Your voice is the singing bell of morning whispers! Your smile is the secret treasure of the hidden forest!" he declared. "My adoptive sister! You are my saviour!"

"Oniichan… are you alright?" Fate asked.

Chrono stooped his head. "I'm not… I had this weird dream last night…" He trembled again and broke into manly cries. "A girl I didn't know called me Kyon and used Starlight Breaker! Blasphemy! This is madness!"

Fate became perplexed. "What are you talking about, oniichan?"

"Fate-_chan_, the meeting's about to start," Nanoha called.

Fate left Chrono and approached the table. Chrono was left in total blank, and it took only a couple of seconds before he regained his sense. "Hey! HEY! A meeting? Why wasn't I told of this? What's the meaning of all this?"

"You already stated the obvious," Vita retorted.

"I think it's because of the… _dream_ he had last night," Signum added.

"I understand your feeling, Chrono," Zafira philosophically spoke and folded his arms. "The hardship every man has to endure in nightly basis. I can see that."

"I WASN'T ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION, MORON!" Chrono screamed.

"Didn't you get the message yesterday, Chrono-_kun_?" Yuuno asked. "We're going to have a meeting for stage play for tomorrow's Open Day."

Chrono's eyes stormed wide. "A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a stage play??????" He screamed, like how Darth Vader screamed his broken heart over Padme's death. "It cannot be! I thought we were done with Sleeping Lyrical! TEH HORROR!!!!!"

"What happened to him?" Nakajima Subaru asked and pointed to Chrono who ran around the meeting room and rolled on the floor.

Subaru's sister Ginga shrugged. "I have no idea."

"_Mou_, Chrono-_kun_, the meeting hasn't started yet," Nanoha mumbled and distributed meeting minutes to Riot Force 6 members. "Whatever. Shall I begin?"

"Let me help with the slideshow!" Reinforce Zwei volunteered and approached the LCD projector.

"Thanks, Rein-_chan_." Nanoha coughed and began the meeting. "As Yuuno-_kun_ has stated earlier, we're going to organize a stage play for tomorrow's TSAB Open Day." She paused and scratched the back of her head. "Well, actually, we received a letter of request from our Author fellow asking us to do a sequel to Sleeping Lyrical."

Caro lifted her hand. "Excise me for intercepting, but a sequel?"

"Yes, a sequel." At Nanoha's cue Reinforce Zwei started the slideshow, and photos of Riot Force 6's previous stage play were displayed on the screen. Everyone watched in interest, and the stage play's former crews cackled at the old memories.

Well, except for Chrono when a picture of him wearing Gothic Lolita dress came up. "NOT THAT FREAKING PICTURE!!!!!" he screamed and cringed of heart seizure.

The Nakajima Sisters and Teana Lanster backed away from Chrono. "Admiral… you like to cross-dress as a Loli-Goth…" the latter gasped.

"Private Lanster! I can explain!" Chrono cried out.

A picture came next. This time it showed the scene where Evil Witch Chrono dominated Princess Fate of Mid-Childa with AMF tentacle monster. This time, too, Fate gave her adoptive brother a good-hitting slap on his face. "Just because you're now an Admiral doesn't mean I have to pay you my utmost respect," Fate spoke and slapped him again. "_Hentai_! Oniichan _baaka_!"

Yet another picture came out. This time, it was King Yuuno and his 300 soldiers in Spartan battle suits, marching forward as they edged hordes of fan people to the cliff. King Yuuno was later heard screaming "THIS IS MID-CHILDA!!!" as he kicked Evil Witch Chrono off the stage with Cantona Kick.

Yuuno grinned. "The spirits of the Spartans will live on…" he uttered.

Caro ignored the commotion and continued asking Nanoha: "so you were the hero of Sleeping Lyrical!" (At the same time, photo of Princess Nanoha of Earth owning Evil Witch Chrono with "Yesterday" took place). "Why wasn't I told of this? I've wanted to see the stage play since I came here!"

"Unfortunately, Caro, your time hadn't come yet," Nanoha continued. "So while we're at it," she spoke, ignoring the Internet Argument among Chrono and the girls, "I'll just continue with what we're going to do on the open day. Yuuno-_kun_?"

"Ah, yes. Certainly." He took the proposal paper and read it out. "_Ettou_… our stage play is going to be based on Cinderella. Our version of Cinderella will be undergoing strict alterations and modifications to meet up the bureau's requirements, but we're asked to be as creative as we can throughout the stage play."

Erio nodded. "Cinderella. That sounds cool."

Nanoha chuckled. "I had previously talked with the Author--"

Erio lifted his hand. "Excuse me, but who's the Author? Is he a friend of yours, Ma'am?"

Nanoha giggled. So did Yuuno, Hayate and the Wolkenritter. "You don't want to know who he really is," Shamal told the red-haired boy.

Erio looked at her. "Why is it, Doctor?"

Shamal could not tell. The explicitly embarrassing experience of having to cosplay as the fluffy squeaking dog-girl of Utawarerumono was still vivid inside her memory box, and she frantically shivered at the thought of having her tail grabbed and mischievously played.

"_Iyaa_! Stop touching my tail!"

Erio blinked. He turned to Caro, pointed back to Shamal and said: "I wonder what really happened to Doctor in that time." Caro just shrugged to answer "don't know."

"Anyway," Nanoha spoke and clapped hands to get the team's attention. "Let's see what the Author has prepared for us."

The slide switched, and all but the crippled Chrono looked at the screen. All of them were at loss of words at what they were seeing.

**Ultra Director**  
Lone Wolf NEO

**Director**  
Lindy Haraoun

**Scriptwriter**  
Lindy Haraoun

**Casts**  
Takamachi Nanoha _as_ Takamachi Cinderella  
Chrono Haraoun _as_ Chrono Haraoun a.k.a. the Stepmother  
Nakajima Subaru _as_ Subaru Haraoun a.k.a. Stepsister #1  
Nakajima Ginga _as_ Ginga Haraoun a.k.a. Stepsister #2  
Vita _as_ Little Friend #1  
Shamal _as_ Little Friend #2  
Signum _as_ Little Friend #3  
Friedrich _as_ Little Friend #4  
Shamisen _as_ Little Friend #5  
Yuuno Scrya _as_ Prince Yuuno  
Zafira _as_ King Zafira  
Arf _as_ Queen Arf  
Yagami Hayate _as_ Fairy Godmother Hayate  
Reinforce Zwei _as_ Fairy Godmother's Assistant  
Teana Lanster _as_ Royal Postman  
Fate Testarossa _as_ Royal Announcer

**Narrator**  
Caro Ru Lushe  
Erio Mondial

Nanoha and Yuuno were speechless. They were surprised for the pairing in the stage play, and blushed at the thought of having to "comply" with the scriptwriter's will. While Nanoha suppressing the blood rush in her face, Yuuno simply corrected his eyeglasses and pretended nothing happened between them.

"Say, Erio," Caro whispered, "do you think Miss Nanoha & Mister Yuuno are having something between them?"

Erio looked at them, and then back at Caro. "I'd like to know, too."

Subaru and Ginga stared at each other. They laughed and high-fived.

"What? I get the minor character? This sucks," Teana growled.

"What is Shamisen doing in the list?" Fate asked.

Vita, Shamal and Signum were speechless. "What are Lone Wolf and Lindy thinking of again this time?" Shamal sighed.

"I wish I don't want to know," Signum replied.

"Little friend? I'm not a Dwarf!" Vita yelled.

Zafira cried manly tears. "HIKARI! NI! NAREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and made a victorious pose. "Onwards! To the Festival!"

Arf batted an eyebrow. "Queen again… hmm?"

Hayate laughed. So devious the laughter was the Wolkenritter immediately backed away from their Meister in absolute fear. "Yes… I've been waiting for this very moment…" she cackled with a glint of arrogance coming from her eyes. "Just as planned…"

As predicted, Chrono screamed blasphemy and slammed the table. "OBJECTION!" he shouted and pointed to Nanoha. "Why every time everyone's looking for a baddie, they always end up choosing me? And why must I cross-dress again?!"

"Because nobody ever likes you in the first place," Vita retorted.

"And besides," Signum continued and pointed to a mask held in Chrono's hand. "What's up with that mask?"

Chrono quickly hid the mask. "You didn't see anything!" he reminded. "You! Didn't! See! ANYTHING!"

Signum batted an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"YA RLY!" Chrono replied.

"NO WAI!" Friedrich suddenly squeaked.

Signum, Chrono and Vita stared at Friedrich. Caro slapped the little dragon on the head and said: "bad Friedrich. No biscuit for you." Friedrich growled in disappointment and hid its face underneath its wings in shame.

Just then the telephone rang. Fate fetched the phone and answered the call. "_Hello? Is Lost Property Riot Force 6 on the phone?"_ a voice that belonged to Lindy asked.

"Okaasan!" Fate excitedly replied.

"_Ara_, Fate-_chan_," Lindy answered_. "Can you link to the PA system? I'd like to speak with all of you." _

"_Haii_. Please wait for a moment."

Fate connected the telephone to the loudspeaker. There was a bit of disorder and static on the line before Lindy continued. _"Good day, Lost Property Riot Force 6. This is Lindy Haraoun speaking. How are you doing?" _

"We're doing fine, Ma'am!" Subaru replied.

"Hello, Lindy-_san_!" Nanoha, Yuuno and Hayate spoke.

_"Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan, Yuuno-kun, you sound cheerful today,"_ Lindy uttered. _"Are you prepared for the stage play?" _

"Yes, we all are!" Riot Force 6 replied.

"Mother, both you and I are going to have serious talk right now!" Chrono demanded.

_"Oh, Chrono, get over it,"_ Lindy mocked. _"It's not that Mommy doesn't know you stole the mask from Graham's vault yesterday." _

Chrono was stricken. His face became paler than white. His stature was so severely weakened he almost shattered into pieces and crumbled to the floor.

"Guilty as charged," Vita spoke.

"His reaction seems to further emphasize it," Signum added.

Shamal just nodded.

"I pity you, Chrono," Zafira calmly spoke.

A few seconds later a peculiar-sounding giggle was heard on the loudspeaker. Everybody was startled because the voice belonged to Imotou!

_"Okaasan! Mitte! Mitte!" _

_"Ara, Imotou-chan. What do you want to show Mommy today?" _

Imotou was heard in her trademark giggle. _"I've learned a new trick! Do you want to see?" _

Chrono gasped. "New trick? _MASAKA_!"

_"A new trick? Cool. Can you show Mommy?" _

Imotou giggled. _"Starlight…"_

Chrono's eyes stormed wide. "She's going to do it! Mother, stop her!"

_"BREAKER!" _

Chrono nosebled. So did Yuuno, Arf and Zafira. Erio proceeded to nosebleed before Caro jealously elbowed him. The rest of Riot Force 6 simply blushed in awe due to the "5000 moegaton of sheer kawaii bomb," as Hayate spoke.

_And that left Reinforce Zwei asking: "hey! Did I miss something?" _

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Please see**: in case readers don't get the Imotou/Lindy dialogue, it's based on a series of conversations on the anime forum the Author is in, where the forum members are discussing on a crossover picture of Imotou cosplaying as Nanoha in Barrier Jacket, complete with Raising Heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
CHARTER 02 **

Everyone was excited. Today, TSAB officers and visitors were gathered inside the main hall to watch and participate in Lost Property Riot Force 6's stage play based on Cinderella. They could not wait, and the waiting was killing. Indeed it was, since the hall was already packed and people were fighting for the best spot.

Then they saw Shamal walking into the stage. She approached a lone seat at the right edge of the stage and sat on it. After a couple of coughs, she took the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Lost Property Riot Force 6's stage play. I, Doctor Shamal, will be your narrator throughout this play. So please take a seat and enjoy this presentation."

Reactions she had from the audience prompted her to say: "don't ask why I'm wearing this," she said, referring to her Eruru cosplay outfit. Audience nodded and pretended nothing ever happened.

The cue of "The Egg and You" took place. For a while everyone was enjoying the jazz music before Shamal began the narration.

**"Once upon a time, in the land named Mid-Childa, there was a girl named Cinderella. She lived with her stepmother and two stepsisters, who were jealous of her natural charm and her warm heart. She was frequently forced to do heavy labours, while the family went to indulge in their party-going affairs." **

Shamal giggled. "For your information, we decided to keep Cinderella's introduction on hold. It's a surprise, so we don't want to spoil it." Here, she winked and caused 30 percent of male audience to swoon at her _moe_-ness. Their female colleagues glared at them and elbowed them in envy. Shamal sighed at the response and suddenly squealed when Shamisen grabbed her tail. "Iyaa! Shamisen, stop touching my tail! AH!"

Male audience nose-bled. Female audience growled in jealousy and proceeded to bash them with pillows. "It wasn't our fault! Shamisen did it!" The said cat innocently meowed and leapt onto Shamal's lap to be patted on the head.

The background music faded. Just like what Shamal said earlier, the step family came in, dressed up flamboyantly. First, it was Fate. "This is Fate Testarossa, the head of Cinderella's step-family." Fate stepped forward and bowed to the audience. Then it was Nanoha's and Hayate's turns. "I'd like to introduce you to Cinderella's stepsisters, Nanoha Testarossa and Hayate Testarossa." The two girls bowed respectfully and in full manners to the audience.

Hayate giggled as she stood up. "I designed these dresses," she said in her usual _moe_ face. "It so suits this stage play! Ah, I wish I could design more costumes…" she sighed and childishly cupped her cheeks.

Nanoha sighed. "It didn't go exactly as we had planned earlier…"

"What do you mean…" an audience suddenly asked.

Nanoha pointed to the ceiling. "Well, it happened half an hour ago…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// 30 minutes before stage play… //_

"WHAT????"

"Yes, it has been confirmed," Fate said as to assure the shock-treated Nanoha and Yuuno. "I had tried reasoning with the Author, but he said his decision was absolute."

"What are the changes he has made?" Yuuno asked.

"_Ettou_…" Fate checked and rechecked the list. She did it again and again. "Let me see… ah, who cares? I'll just show the edited list to you." And she did, as she pinned the list on the notice board and let everyone look at it.

**CASTS (EDITED)**  
Chrono Haraoun _as_ Cinderella Haraoun  
Fate Testarossa _as_ Herself a.k.a. the Stepmother  
Takamachi Nanoha _as_ Nanoha Testarossa a.k.a. Stepsister #1  
Yagami Hayate _as_ Hayate Testarossa a.k.a. Stepsister #2  
Subaru Nakajima _as_ Little Friend #1  
Teana Lanster _as_ Little Friend #2  
Erio Mondial _as_ Little Friend #3  
Reinforce Zwei (Full size mode) _as_ Little Friend #4  
Vita _as_ Little Friend #5  
Yuuno Scrya _as_ Prince Yuuno  
Zafira _as_ King Zafira  
Arf _as_ Queen Arf  
Caro Ru Lushe _as_ Fairy Godmother Caro  
Friedrich _as_ Fairy Godmother's Assistant  
Signum _as_ Royal Postman  
Ginga Nakajima _as_ Royal Announcer

**NARRATOR**  
Shamal  
Shamisen

Caro blinked. "Fairy Godmother? I thought Miss Hayate's supposed to take the role," she uttered before she giggled. "But this might look fun." Friedrich squealed in agreement with its master.

"So I'm going to be the little friend," Erio nodded, "along with Subaru, Teana, Reinforce Zwei and Vita. I see."

"NOT AGAIN!!!!!" Vita was heard screaming from behind the curtain.

Nanoha looked at Chrono's role. She inexplicably laughed and proceeded to the floor. Even Fate, who was acting calm, could not contain her feeling and laughed as well. "Chrono as Cinderella? That means we get to see him cross-dressing AGAIN!" both of them spoke at the same time.

Hayate checked the list. She was disappointed for not being the fairy godmother, yet she later grinned at the prospect of becoming the stepsister. "Just as planned!"

"What did you plan, Miss Hayate?" Erio asked in confusion.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"That's what exactly happened," Nanoha sighed. "I wish I could tell Lone Wolf-_san_ how important it is to be his own self and not taking care of everybody else…"

"Is she alright?" one audience asked.

"I believe she's talking about the impossibility to satisfy everybody's need," his friend answered. "It sucks, isn't it?"

"But anyway," Nanoha continued and turned to the stage. "Cinderella! Come over here!"

Grumbling and stomping on the floor was Chrono, dressed up as a housemaid, complete with wig and apron. His presence, and his role as the _main_ character, caused a major shockwave of "what the hell?!!!!" among male audience, and surges of squeals of admiration from female audience. Chaos took over when volleys of boos and meows and cheers filled the entire hall due to Chrono's appearance.

The only person whose reaction was neutral was Admiral Letti. She stared at her colleague, corrected her eyeglasses and nodded. "So, Admiral Haraoun really likes cross-dressing. Now wonder why Lindy boasted about it on the phone yesterday."

Chrono stopped. He glared at the audience, growled in absolute dismay and tramped the floor many times. "Stop having many ideas about this, OKAY?" he demanded and glared at Admiral Letti. "And Admiral, don't even start!"

Admiral Letti simply shrugged. "Sure, if you wish."

"ARGH! First it's Stepmother, then Cinderella! What are the directors up to!???" Chrono screamed. "This is an outrage!"

Shamal: **"oh, stop complaining, Chrono. You wanted to be the hero, so you got what you asked." **

"True, true," audience replied.

Shamal: **"See? Even the audience agreed with me."**

"But not as a CROSS-DRESSER!" Chrono screamed.

"I say, dear chap, Admiral Haraoun does look perfect in that housemaid dress, don't you think?" a British gentleman asked and corrected his eyepiece.

"I quite understand your preference, sir, but I do believe he's just cross-dressing as a girl," his fellow spoke and made correction to his bowtie.

"Great Scott!" the third Englishman cried out.

"NOT YOU TOO?????" Chrono cried out.

_"Cinderella…" _

"YIKES!" Quickly he approached the awaiting Aces. With a fake, forced smile, he greeted the girls. "Why, hello there, Mom, Sis, what can I do for you?" he asked.

A devious grin carved upon the Aces' face. Fate approached Chrono and gave him a rather _threatening_ pat on the shoulder. "Why, _hello there_ indeed," she spoke and cackled. She glared at her adoptive brother long enough to make him gulp in fear. "So, have you done all the _housework_?"

"Y-y-y-yes, mother, I have!" Chrono replied. "Everything! The dishes, the clothes, the floor, I've done everything! Don't worry!"

Nanoha proceeded to approach a makeshift window. She swiped its edge with her finger. She lifted it back and noticed a speck of dust. "Cinderella…" she uttered and showed Chrono the dirt. "I see what you just did."

Shamal: **"oh, yes. I forgot to mention that one of the stepsisters, Nanoha, is also very critic. She will do anything to look for an excuse to further worsen Cinderella's day. Even if it's just a speck of dust."**

"But Sister! I have cleaned each corner of the window! Honest!" Chrono insisted.

Nanoha batted an eyebrow. "Oh, then what about this?"

Chrono was stricken in horror. "But, Sister, I swear! I've cleaned EVERYTHING inside this house!"

"Little Sister _Cinderella_…"

Chrono turned around. There, he was greeted with a scene of absolute horror as Hayate grinned in her _moe_-ness, her hands holding a pair of Gothic suit. "Don't forget to wear this tomorrow, okay?" she asked.

"What's wrong with you, sister?" Chrono snapped. "Yesterday you ordered me to wear the miko dress--"

Male audience gaped. Chrono cross-dressing as a miko girl? They roared in disapproval and banged their head on the chair. "Get the image out of our mental!!!!" they screamed.

"And look, I'm now wearing housemaid uniform!" Chrono continued.

Female audience -- or rather, fan girls -- sighed in awe, and melted moments afterwards. "Chrosuke… _DAISUKI_!"

Hayate simply laughed. "Because this is what I'm best at."

Chrono palmed his face. "God, please kill me…!"

Shamal: **"poor Chr-- I mean, Cinderella. Look at her; she was bullied by her stepsister, dominated by her Queen Control stepmother, and yet nobody wanted to stand up for her." **

"Meow."

"I know, Shamisen, I know," she spoke and scratched Shamisen on the chin. "I wonder who will be her sword and shield, then."

"I don't need your sympathy, Shamal!" Chrono cried out.

"Remember, Cinderella," Fate spoke and proceeded to pull Chrono by his collar, "look after our house until we come home tonight. And don't ever fall asleep again, or I'll lock you up in the underground chamber."

"And besides," she added before her smile turned vengeful, "revenge is sweet."

Chrono choked. He let go off the hands that strangled him and gasped for air. "Yes, Mother… I will do whatever you asked." Then he mumbled under his breath. "Damn it, Fate, you don't have to go this far…"

"Because you were the one who dominated me with those tentacle monsters…" Fate retorted. "Oniichan _baaka_…"

"Did Officer Fate just say tentacles?" an audience asked. "We need concrete proof! Show us!"

Sure enough, the ultra-high-resolution widescreen came down from the ceiling. Everyone looked up and was treated with flashback of "_Sleeping Lyrical, Charter 06: Surprise!"_

And they were shocked at what they saw.

_// FLASHBACK STARTS HERE LOL // _

_Handclaps took over. Fate and the audience looked at the source of the sound. It was Phoenix Wright, and he was clapping his hands with a smug of confidence on his face. "Very impressive," he uttered and left the table. "I must say, I'm very much impressed by your… performance, Princess Fate of Mid-Childa." _

_"Who are you?" Fate demanded. _

_Phoenix__ Wright laughed. "I? Who am I?" His laugh turned demonic, as he palmed his face and trembled in eagerness. "I have waited for this very precise moment, dear princess," he uttered as a glow of dark aura was emitted from his body and surrounded the stage. "Have you forgotten who I am?" _

_"No, I didn't remember anything about you," Fate retorted. _

_Phoenix__'s laugh grew maniac. He clenched his hand and forcibly pulled the skin off his face. "Alas, Princess Fate!" he shouted as he revealed his true identity. "For I have come to put an end of your life!" _

**_"OHNOES! It's the Evil Witch Chrono Haraoun! So he was disguising as Phoenix Wright after all!" _**

_While fan boys burned their eyes and fan girls squealed over Gothic Lolita Chrono ("Damn you, Mom; you won't get away from this," Chrono cursed), Fate immediately opened battle stance and aimed her Flying V at him. "You're the evil witch everyone's talking of!" she cried out. _

_"Why, yes I am," Chrono spoke in arrogant manner. "What's the matter? Can no longer wait to be cursed by the Device?" So saying he snapped his fingers and seconds later cables came out of the floor and began strangling Fate. "Boo-hoo for you, Princess Fate. Your father isn't here to help you. What a pity." _

_Fate writhed in distress and struggled to undo the cables that tightly wrapped her body. She could not move because the cables were refusing to let go off her. Unknown to her, the suggestive whimpers she made (along with the blush that was tinting her sweating face) caused all boys and men to bleed their nose. Chrono, especially, had to cover his bleeding nose at the dirty thought of Fate dominated by tentacle monsters. _

_// FLASHBACK ENDS HERE LOL // _

Once again, male audience nosebled. Once again, their female counterparts bashed them with pillows. Once again, male audience shouted "we didn't mean to! It was the production crews! Honest!"

Chrono had a heart seizure. His face became paler than white. He cringed, collapsed onto the floor and crawled towards Fate. "Fate… you must listen to me…" he begged. "Please… for the better of your brother…"

Fate turned away. "Never."

"Tentacles? On Officer Testarossa? THIS IS MADNESS!" his friend screamed. "Audience! Prepare your Devices! Tonight we dine in HELL!" Immediately his fellows stood up, activated their Devices and pointed to Chrono. "Admiral Chrono! You shall pay for hurting our Princess! Onwards, my brethren!"

"HOWL! HOWL! HOWL!" the people shouted.

Chrono's face became even whiter. "Now the staffs are against me, too?????"

Nanoha blinked. "I thought Yuuno-_kun's_ supposed to do that," she spoke.

"Now, now, Nanoha-_chan_, I'm sure Yuuno's thinking of something right now," Hayate assured. "What do you say?"

Nanoha looked at the Kansai girl. Then at Chrono who was dodging variety of projectiles thrown by the audience. Somehow she had a devious streak of confidence glinting in her eyes. "I see."

"Nanoha, what are you trying to do?!" Chrono demanded.

Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "Not telling you!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

**"Poor Cinderella. What would become of her? What really happened to her past that lead to her current condition? Why exactly were her stepmother and stepsisters acting cold toward her?" **

"Meow."

"Yes, Shamisen," Shamal replied and affectionately patted the cat's head. "I, too, want to know why Chrono's cross-dressing again."

"Shamal, you are NOT even helping!" Chrono shouted and dodged the angry audience's spear. "Hey! You aren't supposed to throw weapons to the actors! That's against the law!"

"All we care is to see you die, Evil Witch Chrono!" audience replied and tossed more projectiles at Chrono.

Fate made a victorious pose_. "Yosh." _

**"And that ends our first part of this exclusive presentation. We hope you are enjoyed with our presentation so far, but wait! We still have more! So don't leave the open day, and stay tuned for…" **

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA **

A Lost Property Riot Force 6 presentation and it's mean to be a parody. Don't blame us; we just do whatever we're told.

The audience clapped. There was a standing ovation as they stood up and shouted their approval and support to Lost Property Riot Force 6 and their efforts. Admiral Letti nodded in approval and corrected her eyeglasses, saying: "I see if I can up their salary for this month."

Then she glared at Chrono. "Hmm… cross-dressing Chrono…" Her eyeglasses sparkled. "I got it."

"ADMIRAL LETTI! NOT EVEN YOU??????"

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// backstage… //_

"I heard you were quite famous for your role as the King, Yuuno," Carim spoke as she and Yuuno were preparing the dress for the stage play's second part.

"Oh, you must be referring to _Sleeping Lyrical_," Yuuno answered. "Did you watch the video?"

"Yes, I have," Carim replied. "I was very impressed by the excellent act you delivered. Perhaps you should open a theatre class for the recruits."

Yuuno bashfully laughed. "It's nothing, Carim-_san_," he answered. "Besides, I've wanted to learn more on Sparta and their culture. Heh, I wish I could _actually_ meet them face to face."

Carim giggled. "Ah, don't worry. I'm sure you'll have the opportunity. You'll just have to wait."

Yuuno stared at the woman. "Carim-_san_, you were concerned of my interest toward cultural study?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could _cosplay_ as King Leonidas again," Carim answered and made a _moe_-looking smile. "Can you do it during the stage play? I'll prepare your soldiers, too."

_Yuuno gulped. "Carim-san, that's not what I'm talking about…" _


	3. Chapter 3

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
CHARTER 03**

_// day two //_

TSAB complex were packed with visitors. Most of whom were Mid-Childan citizens, but there were also Terran and Belkan people among the people. All of them were equally excited at the prospect of participating in the bureau's open day, and their excitement was further fuelled by the stage play organized by Lost Property Riot Force 6. It was as if the bureau was organizing a festival rather than official "meet-the-customer day", as the celebration aura was vividly present everywhere.

Lutecia was lost. She did not understand what she was doing in the complex, disguising as a civilian in the process. She also did not understand the purpose of the "infiltration mission" as the antagonist Jail Scaglietti told her during the briefing.

"_Your mission is to infiltrate the TSAB complex and gather as much information about Lost Property Riot Force 6 as you can. I expect you to succeed in this mission."_

Completing the mission in disguise was one thing, she thought as she carefully navigated through the ocean of human, but gathering information about Riot Force 6? The very same people who had chased after her and Scaglietti weeks before? What did Scaglietti want from them?

And on top of that…

"Hey, look!"

She turned around. Lutecia found herself surrounded by cameramen and costume-players. "Someone's cosplaying as Rider!" one of the cameramen exclaimed and began taking her picture. "And she's a little girl, too!"

"RORI RAIDA? USO DA!" one of the costume-players cried out in excitement.

"She's so cute!" another costume-player uttered.

"Hey! Where's the adult Rider cosplayer we come across just now?" a cameraman asked. "Find her! We must get both of them photographed!"

_That's right_, Lutecia thought as she let the people gather around. _Why did he ask me to cosplay as Rider? And who is this Rider in the first place? I can't seem to know_.

"And here I thought Officer Hayate is the only person who's into cosplay so much," one of the cameramen spoke as he continually took Lutecia's pictures.

_Hayate_, Lutecia pondered. _Yes, I know that person. Scaglietti told me a lot about her. He seems to be interested in her… weird hobby_.

"Oh, come on, man!" the cameraman's buddy uttered. "Everybody likes cosplaying. Right, Missy?"

Lutecia blinked. The person was asking her for opinion. Not knowing what she should say, the purple-haired girl simply nodded.

"Hey! The stage play's going to start!" a costume-player shouted. "Come on, everyone! We can't miss it!"

Lutecia was intrigued. "Stage play?"

x-x-x-x-x

Shamal: "**In the previous instalment of "Magical Girl Lyrical Cinderella…"**

The HD widescreen panel displayed flashback scenes of Cinderella physically and mentally bullied by her step family. While fan girls squealed in protest at the step family, male audience cheered for the Aces and their perfectly executed "sweet revenge."

"**We have seen how our Cinderella was continually forced to do home labours, like she was a slave or something."**

"But he's not!" fan girls objected. "How could they treat our dear Chrosuke like that? He's innocent!"

"Let them torture Chrono!" male audience replied. "We know the Aces are right! Show them who the real boss is!"

"No! We can't allow them to punish Chrosuke!" fan girls shouted.

Shamal sighed. "At this rate, we'll never properly carry out this programme," she spoke.

"Meow."

"Yes, Shamisen, I know," Shamal replied and scratched Shamisen's head. "We must do something about these people." The cat purred in victory, enthralled by the playful scratches on its earlobes.

"**Anyway,"** the doctor continued, **"today we're going to reveal some of the secrets behind Cinderella's harsh life. What might those be? Let's find out."**

At the cue music of "One-Winged Angel"--

"Ah! Wrong music!" Shari shouted from behind the curtain and frantically changed the music. It took her minutes before she finally found the right tune. "Just in time!"

At the cue music of "To Zanarkand", Chrono stepped out. The moment he did so he was immediately booed and tossed with vegetables. It was as if everybody had already expected him to come, and therefore prepared to greet him with everything their hand could get hold on.

"Damn it, all of you," Chrono spoke while evading the varieties of projectiles that included pillows and empty plastic bottles. "Why you must hate me with passion? What's the matter with all of you?"

"Because we can!" male audience answered and continued tossing projectiles at him before fan girls stopped them on track.

"_BAAKA_! CHROSUKE BELONGS TO US!" fan girls shouted and bashed them with weapon of their own: _harisen_. "Only we can treat Chrosuke like that! You get out of our way!"

"But he's cross-dressing as a girl!" male audience replied. "We don't want that!"

"Then you can go and die!" fan girls shouted back.

Ignoring the heated argument, Admiral Letti stared at the _cross-dressing_ Chrono. Her eyeglasses became opaque. "I wonder if Nanoha, Fate and Hayate really have some sort of grudges against Admiral Haraoun," she spoke in low voice.

Chrono ignored the chaos between fan girls and male audience, as he headed to a makeshift bedroom and sat on the bench next to the makeshift window. "Why it has to be like this? Mother forces me to do things I don't even know whatever they are--"

The HD widescreen panel displayed one scene of Chrono in maid uniform running hill road, as an angry Fate chased him with Bardiche Assault deployed. "Cinderella! I've told you it's toadstool, not _shitake_ mushroom!" Fate shouted, in which Chrono replied "but what are we supposed to cook from toadstool? That thing's dynamite!"

Backstage, Fate laughed helplessly at Chrono. "I didn't even say anything about cooking with that stuff! I just want to play around with Oniichan," she spoke.

"--Sister Nanoha always criticizes me even after I've exerted my best," Chrono continued.

Again, the HD widescreen showed one scene of Nanoha demanding Chrono to rewash the laundries. "I've washed the clothes just like what you asked! Why am I doing this again?" Chrono protested and gulped when Nanoha replied by pointing Raising Heart Excelion at his face. "Hey, you aren't supposed to do that to your superior officer," he reminded.

"Like I want to take attention of that," Nanoha replied. "Raising Heart."

_--"Alright. Limiter Restrict overridden."--_

Along with Fate, Nanoha laughed as well. "Chrono-_kun_ easily gets scared by the taunt, isn't he?" she asked.

"Well, at least mother and Sister Nanoha are pale compared with her," Chrono sighed before he shivered. "Sister Hayate is the scariest of those threes! Can anyone imagine the horror and angst I have to endure everyday just to fulfil her passion toward cosplay?"

Again, the HD widescreen showed one scene of Hayate in her glory as Tohsaka Rin of _FATE/Stay Night_, laughing deviously as she ordered the terrorized Chrono in his cosplay suit to pose for the camera. As expected, fan girls squealed in excitement at the prospect of Chrono being a Goth Lolita and melted on the spot. Male audience, on the other hand, burned their eyes and screamed blasphemy before banged their head on the chair.

Finally, Hayate cackled as her _moe_ smile became visible on her face. "I just love making fun of him."

"Actually, I don't really mind about her hobby," Chrono continued. "But why it has to be Goth Lolita? Why must it be female cosplay dress? What the hell are those for? What am I in her eyes?"

Shamal: **"despite the hardships, Cinderella never complained because she knew she must deal with every obstacle with open heart and mind. It was a trait taught to her by her mother, long died of illness."**

Audience cackled. "I bet Admiral Lindy must have taught Chrono everything about… woman?" one of them suggested.

Chrono paused. His mind began flying out, thinking of things his mother had taught him before he became an Admiral. He suddenly nosebled at the oncoming fantasy and proceeded to shake his head. "But that would lead to forbidden mother-son love! Ah! I can't do it!" he whimpered.

"We didn't say anything about that," audience replied.

"First, it's his sister. Then, his mother," another audience spoke. "What's next?"

"I bet he just wants the Mask for himself, isn't he?" his friend asked.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, idiots," Chrono retorted.

Shamal shook her head. **"Saying those explicit things in front of the audience. Please spare the children, Chrono…"**

Chrono glared at Shamal. Then at the audience. He grumbled at their response and threw himself onto the bed. "Whatever. I'm too tired to argue. I need to sleep."

"_We understand that, Cinderella. We know the hardships you have to endure everyday."_

"_Poor Cinderella. What are we going to do with her?"_

"_Let us play the role of counsellor. Maybe that will help her getting through her days."_

"Who's that?" Chrono immediately woke up, looking around the props in curiosity. Even the audience did the same, observing the hall for the source of the voice.

Then five people came out from the right flank of the stage. It was Subaru, Teana, Vita, full-sized Reinforce Zwei and Erio. The five of them immediately caught the audience's attention by their mock cat-ears and tails; almost 80 percent of them laughed, although they were not making fun of their appearance.

Shamal: **"everyone, meet Cinderella's little friends. Subaru, Teana, Vita, Reinforce Zwei and Erio."**

The said people waved to audience and bowed, with the exception of Vita who proceeded to yell at Hayate; the latter could not contain her feeling and fell onto the floor, rolling and laughing all the way.

"_Gomen_, Vita-_chan_, _gomen_! But at least you aren't referred in the scripts as Little Mousey," she replied.

"_Mou_! I still don't like wearing this, Hayate-_nyo_!" Then Vita snapped. "OHNOES! I did it again!" she screamed.

"What's this? They're cosplaying as Dejiko? All of them?" an audience questioned.

"Hush," his girlfriend reminded. "There's nothing wrong in cosplaying as a cat."

Chrono stared at them. "Oh, it's you."

Subaru laughed and wiggled her cat-ears. "What's up, Cinderella? You look messed up today," she asked.

Chrono stooped his head. "The usual…" Then he screamed his broken heart and shuffled his head through the wig. "If this continues, I won't be able to survive their atrocity!"

Subaru chuckled. She approached Chrono, gave him an assuring pat on his shoulder and winked. "Hey, you've still got us," she said and turned to the rest of the group. "Right, everyone?"

"Don't ask me," Teana shrugged.

"You still have us _desu_! You don't have to worry about your family _desu_!" Reinforce Zwei answered.

"What am I supposed to say here?" Erio asked in confusion and scratched his head.

Vita glared at Chrono. "Chrono, you suck." In an instant the hall ruptured in amusement as people laughed at Vita's uncanny joke. Chrono cringed at the comment and held his seizure-struck heart. "You're a man. Then why are you whining like a little girl? You silly sod." (Again, Chrono twitched at the comment and retreated into a corner, while Subaru helplessly convinced him to fight back.) Again, people laughed and began to applaud Vita. Realizing what she just did, Vita bashfully laughed and bowed to the audience, scratching the back of her head along the way. "Thank you, thank you," she cackled.

_(Hayate threw a thumb's up. "Good job, Vita," she praised with a smug.)_

Chrono sobbed. "You're maybe right," he mumbled. "I am a man, and I am the admiral. But…" Once again he cried out in absolute angst. "But how am I supposed to deal with three Aces who constantly set up pranks and jokes onto me without even giving me the slightest chance of mercy?"

"And there's one more thing that bothers me!" an audience suddenly shouted. "Why didn't Ginga become the Little Friend? We could see her posing with her cat-ears and tail!"

Shamal: **"what are those supposed to mean?"**

The audience lifted a billboard-sized poster of Ginga. "GINGA-_NEESAN_! I LOVE YOU!" he shouted aloud.

_(Ginga blushed at the love confession and cupped her burning cheeks. "Iyaa… someone's being a fan of me…" childishly she said.)_

His friend gave him a hard-hitting karate chop on the head, knocking him out cold. "Sorry! He's just drunk! Don't mind him!" the person replied and dragged the unconscious audience out of the hall. The door was shut, and there was a series of punches and kicks as the person gave his friend a cold, harsh reminder.

Subaru blinked. "I didn't know Oneechan is that popular," she uttered.

Teana patted Subaru on the shoulder. "You just don't have any idea on how many stalkers out there," she reminded with a surrender smile.

Erio, on the other hand, was still looking for a piece of idea to speak. Then he spotted an anomaly among the props. He approached the anomaly and discovered a mask. "Hey, whose mask is this?" he asked.

Chrono saw what the red-haired officer was trying to do. "Don't wear it!"

Erio stopped, as the mask was about an inch over his face. "What? What's wrong with this mask?"

Chrono became panicked. What must he say about the dreaded Mask? What must he say in front of the people? "You see…" Then he stood up and pointed to the mask. "That mask is the source of evil! It is worshipped because it has the power to change one's destiny! It has the power to unleash a person's hidden desire!"

Erio became more confused. "But I don't see anything wrong on this mask," he answered.

"Anyway," Chrono continued and forcibly seized the mask. "This mask belongs to Stepmother! She entrusts me to take a cautious care on it!" Then he turned around and made a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness…"

"_Liar…"_ He suddenly heard Signum's voice over the PA system. _"Chrono is liar… he just wants to have the mask for himself… liar, liar, your pant's on fire…"_

"_I see what you did there, Chrono,"_ Zafira added.

Back at backstage, Nanoha was asking Fate whether Chrono really meant what he said. "I don't have any idea on what Oniichan is talking of," Fate answered. "But he's just asking for it."

"Ah-hah! I know_ desu_!" Reinforce Zwei exclaimed. "Cinderella is upset because she doesn't have any beautiful cloth_ desu_! Look at her_ desu_!" Everybody in the hall looked at Chrono as Reinforce Zwei suggested, and could not help pitying his poor condition. "Those dresses are under standard! No wonder why her family bullies her_ desu_! Let me help you, Cinderella! I can look for some suitable clothes_ desu_!"

"No, thanks, Reinforce," Chrono declined. "I'd rather wear this."

"Aw, I thought I could help you _desu_," Reinforce Zwei mumbled in disappointment.

"_Cinderella…"_

Suddenly Fate stormed in. With an angry face, she tramped towards Chrono, ignored the Little Friends and snatched him on the collar. "For your information, dear Cinderella," she spoke in threatening manner, "that mask is not mine."

"But I thought you wanted me to look after it!" Chrono replied.

"I did, because I was going to sell it at the market!" Fate uttered. "Now, Cinderella, remember what mother taught about not using anything without my permission?"

Chrono gulped. "Y… yes, I think so."

"If that's the case," Fate continued and dragged Chrono across the stage. "Then help me cleaning up the warehouse."

"In the middle of the night? But mother--"

"No buts!" She enforced the statement by activating Bardiche Assault and prodded its blunt edge against Chrono's neck.

x-x-x-x-x

"**We have heard Cinderella's melancholic complains of her life as an outcast. We have also known the hardships she had to endure on daily basis. I wonder if we can do anything about it."**

"I don't need your help, Shamal!" Chrono shouted from backstage. He was later shouting "FATE! I can explain!" before Fate chased him around with Bardiche Assault.

"So what's next?" Teana asked, as the five little friends remained on the stage.

"Let me think…" Subaru assumed a thinking pose and went deeply in thoughts. Then she cheered. "I've got an idea! Music!"

"Alright!"

At Shari's cue, the five Little Friends immediately danced to the rhythmic, cheerful, and upbeat music of Lucky Star. While Ginga was heard asking "who taught them those dance?" everybody else cheered at them and danced with them as well.

"This is silly," Vita grumbled while following Subaru's lead.

"But it's also fun _desu_!" Reinforce Zwei reminded.

"Let us dance, dance, dance, and step, step, step!" Erio whispered and imitated Subaru's footsteps.

Admiral Letti simply stared at Subaru and Teana. Without any visible expression, she nodded in approval and corrected her eyeglasses. "Their steps are unpolished, but they're talented. I should consider sending them to special training course."

"**So this means part two of our stage play ends, right? Until then, don't forget to mark tomorrow on your calendar, because we still have more to show on--"**

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA**

A Lost Property Riot Force 6 presentation and it's mean to be a parody. Don't blame us; we just do whatever we're told.

x-x-x-x-x

_// outside… //_

Lutecia was done with her eavesdropping. "So that's why I was sent to this mission," she pondered and summoned her familiars to return. "Scaglietti wants to know everything about their stage play. Now this makes sense."

"_Anou…"_

The purple-haired girl turned around, and was greeted by camera flashes as cameramen photographed her. "Perfect!" one of them announced. "Loli Rider in her unready state. This is going to be fun! Come on, everyone! Let's Rider-hunting!"

Lutecia was perplexed. "What are they doing?" she asked, and became confused as the cameramen left her without any answer. She gave them a chance when she stepped upon a picture. It was dropped from the group, and she picked it up. There was a look of surprise upon her face when she looked at the picture.

_Then she smiled. "I didn't know I'd look this cute…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
CHARTER 04**

"We are back with this exclusive report on Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Open Day," a news reporter spoke to the camera as she stood in front of the audience hall. "We have confirmed reports from TSAB officers that 75 percents of audience have to be admitted to hospital due to massive haemorrhage after attending stage play conducted by Lost Property Riot Force 6."

"This is madness!" one audience screamed as he grabbed the camera. "The stage play is total success! It is sheer madness we keep coming for more!" Then the audience collapsed on the floor and picked up by medical officers.

As the cameraman turned around to record the activity, one group of fan boys cheered "SHAMAL ROCKS!" and flagged a banner with Shamal's name painted on it. Then a flock of fan girls squealed in excitement and shouted Chrono's name aloud before fan boys pointed to them in protest. Fan girls stood on their ground and demanded fan boys to die. Fan boys died, revived and continued their heated argument with fan girls.

"As you can see," the female reporter continued. "The situation here almost goes out of control, and it could have been worse if it isn't for the Anti-Riot Force's work in keeping everything under control."

Again, the cameraman turned around to record an ongoing war between ARF personnel and fan people, the latter proceeded to toss objects at the law-enforcers. The cameraman and the reporter had to dodge incoming projectiles when the fan people missed their intended targets.

"We have to leave before the war enrages!" the cameraman shouted.

"I have to agree! Come on!" Nevertheless the reporter still had the time to finish her field report, dodging projectiles at the same time. "We'll be back with more updates on TSAB Open Day! Inter-Dimensional News Network, this is Tamura Mizuki!"

x-x-x-x-x

_// day three //_

The hall was jammed with visitors as it usually was for the past two days. This time, the numbers of the audience increased as news circulating Riot Force 6's stage play were spread. Because of this, the building was now overcrowded, forcing TSAB personnel to set up big screen outside the facility to accommodate the audience.

Shamal and Shamisen stepped out. In an instant audience inside and outside the hall howled in approval at them and applauded. Bashfully Shamal thanked them before she shrieked when Shamisen grabbed her tail.

"SHAMISEN STRIKES AGAIN!!!!!" male audience screamed and bled their nose. "WE APPROVE OF TAIL-GRABBING ACTION! RAWR!"

"_Mou_, Shamisen, stop it!" Shamal moaned and caught the cat. "You're embarrassing me in front of the people! Behave yourself!" Shamisen just meowed and nudged its head against her chest. "_Iyaa_! It tickles!" she squealed in excitement.

Male audience and fan boys nosebled. "SHAMISEN! WE LOVE YOU!"

_**--"PHOTON LANCER PHALANX SHIFT."--**_

**Fate Testarossa killed male audience and fan boys with Bardiche Assault.**

Chrono stepped away from Fate in fear. The Ace shrugged and chuckled. "I guess I still haven't lost the touch yet…" she muttered and stared into Bardiche's Device Core. "I shall have my vengeance…"

Shamal finally overpowered Shamisen. With the cat firmly held between her arms, she took her seat and coughed several times. "Please excuse us for the impromptu act," she apologized and patted Shamisen's head. "Is everybody ready for our next performance?"

"YES! VERY MUCH SO!" male audience suddenly revived and hooted.

Shamal: **"so, not to waste our time, let us begin."**

The cue music of "Tank!" took place. For a while, everyone inside the hall danced to the energetic music before Shamal continued her narration.

Shamal: **"to continue with our story, the kingdom of Mid-Childa is ruled by a just and popular monarch. The popularity was irresistible that everyday, the royal announcer would be asked to make a public statement only for the purpose."**

Ginga stepped out. She approached the edge of the stage, carrying a huge scroll in her arms. Her steps were ungainly, and she almost slipped off her feet due to the weight of the scroll she had to bring. "What's up with this scroll?" she mumbled as she carefully put the props on the table prepared for her role.

"Ginga! Ginga! Ginga! Ginga!"

"Do the barrel roll! Oh yeah!"

Ginga blushed at the feverish supports fan boys were sporting. "_Mou_… you boys are embarrassing me…" she girlishly mumbled.

"WE LOVE YOU, GINGA-_NEESAN_!" fan boys shouted aloud and passed out.

Fan girls bopped fan boys' head with metal harisen. "_BAAKA_!" they shouted.

"We aren't doing anything!" fan boys shouted and were again hit on the head. "Stop bashing our head!"

"The same cannot be said by those who are feverishly cuddling full-size and midget-sized dolls of Officer Nakajima!" fan girls replied and continued bashing fan boys. "_SUKEBE! HENTAI! SHINE! SHINE!"_

A drop of sweat appeared on Ginga's head. "What am I going to do now?" Then a revelation came upon her. "Ah, I get it." She opened the scroll, lifted it and read it content. "Citizens of Mid-Childa! The royal family is embarking on a field trip to the city! Each and every one of you is expected to participate in this field trip, and the king advices all of you not to go panic. That is all from me, and thank you."

Ginga rolled the scroll, bowed to the audience and made haste to backstage but stepped on a banana peel. A loud thud echoed inside the hall as Ginga dropped onto the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized and rushed in, leaving audience in total bafflement.

An orchestrated version of "Killer Queen" was played on the loudspeaker. Two people walked out of backstage and headed to the frontal section. First, it was King Zafira and Queen Arf. The twos were elaborately dressed, and one could mistake them for a real deal if it were not for the armbands they donned.

"**People!"** Zafira spoke and lifted his staff high. "As to celebrate this kingdom's 125th anniversary, the royal family has reached a mutual agreement to organize a festival! This will be a great day for each and every one of you, because this festival will become the testing ground for courage, hot-blood and determination!"

"What is he talking about?" Arf mumbled.

"Because of this, I, King Zafira, shall announce the commencement of the one and only--" The noise of aircraft engines inexplicably took place and lasted for a very short while. "FESTIVAL!"

Silence. Neither the audience nor Zafira was saying. Then the wolf familiar snapped and yelled at the technicians who laughed at his reaction. "Hey! What's with the censorship?" he demanded.

"Now, now, Zafira, I'm sure they didn't mean to do it," Arf laughingly reminded.

"**HERE COMES THE PAIN!"**

Everybody was startled by the sudden change of mood. The heavy-grinding music of power "Operation Ground and Pound" that was played caused a major uproar among the audience; most of the men started banging their head, while the women covered their ears.

"Look!"

He came. Yuuno Scrya, the prince of the Kingdom of Mid-Childa. Walking out of his waiting spot, he instantly caused roars of approval from male audience due to the fact that he was wearing the suit of King Leonidas, complete with war helmet and cape. Fan girls squealed in utter excitement and swooned at his manly look (his bare chest, especially, was a lady-killer's sight). His steps were pompous, his posture was full of confidence, and his eye gazes showed people he was more than ready to take on any challenge.

"FOR MID-CHILDA!" audience suddenly shouted.

Yuuno lifted his fist. "FOR GLORY!" he replied, in which the audience replied with an even louder howl.

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate looked at each other. "I thought Yuuno-_kun's_ done with his obsession towards Sparta already," Nanoha asked.

"Did you tell him to wear the costume again, Hayate-_chan_?" Fate asked.

"What? I didn't even remember anything about that." Hayate paused. Then she gasped. "_Masaka_!"

Backstage, Carim giggled with her _moe_ smile as she watched at Yuuno. "He looks so awesome in that dress, isn't he?" she pondered.

Yuuno halted. He took off his helmet, and his blonde hair freely flowed down his shoulder. Fan girls sighed at the sight and shouted Yuuno's name aloud. Male audience kept shouting "FOR MID-CHILDA!" many times, and the situation became out of control.

Yuuno lifted his hands. Mysteriously the commotion died out, and people were now waiting in anticipation for his speech. "People of Mid-Childa, I am very pleased to see all of you zealously supporting our cause. I thank you." Audience clapped and whistled in approval. Yuuno instinctively told them to calm down, allowing him to continue his speech. "As my father, His Majesty King Zafira, has earlier mentioned, the royal family is going to organize a one-week festival to honour all of the citizens' contribution to this kingdom. Fear not, for all expenses will be sustained by the kingdom. We would like everyone to enjoy."

"Party? That sounds cool," a male audience uttered.

"Does that mean we get to take part, too?" his friend asked. "I'm in!"

"Me, too!" the other friend added.

"Three!"

"Four!"

"By the way, Yuuno," Arf uttered and approached the Chief Librarian, "don't you grow tired being a Spartan king?"

Yuuno sighed. "Well, for record, I was _asked_ to cosplay as Leonidas," he explained. "Resisting Carim's request would be sheer impossible…"

"Oh. I won't ask anymore," Arf uttered and lifted both palms.

"In the meantime," Yuuno spoke and glanced at Zafira. "What's up with the--" and again noise of aircraft engines took place as to censor the word. "Festival?"

"I thought mentioning the--" and Zafira's word was drowned by the aircraft engine noise. "Festival would be a good idea. Besides, why must the technicians censor our speech?"

"I don't know," Yuuno shrugged. "I think it's because we can't say--" trailer horn was played, "and--" cow moos took over, "and also we aren't allowed to mention--" elephant honk echoed. He glared at the technicians who backed away from the control panel in fear. "Are they doing it on purpose?"

"Prince Yuuno!"

Yuuno turned to the audience. "What?"

"Party? Cosplay? Festival? What's the meaning of all of those?" another audience asked.

Yuuno grinned at the question. He approached the very edge of the stage and slammed the tip of the spear onto the floor. "Mid-Childans! Feast upon your meal as much as you can!" he yelled and assumed a pose. "Tonight, we party in HELL!" Once again, audience howled supportively at Yuuno and threw their fists into the air. Then, accompanied by Zafira and Arf, he retreated into backstage but still did not forget to yell "FOR GLORY!" to the audience.

Again, Carim giggled. "My, my, Yuuno's so immersed in his character, isn't he?" she asked, her _moe_ smile remained intact.

Shamal: **"the news reached the ears of Testarossa Family. Excited by the prospect of endless party, they agreed to take part in the festival."**

The Aces stepped out. "Did you just hear that?" Nanoha asked. "Our kingdom's going to have a party for everyone!"

"Cool! That means we get to cosplay as well!" Hayate answered. "Though I still can't understand why Yuuno-_kun_ dressed up as Leonidas…"

"Let's party, then!" Fate exclaimed. Nanoha and Hayate threw their fists upward in agreement, and the three Aces returned to backstage.

Shamal: **"unknown to them, Cinderella also received the news."**

Chrono came out. This time, he received no boos and hollers from audience, and this made him sigh in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Your luck is about to run out, Evil Witch Chrono!" an audience shouted.

"Shut up, whoever you are!" Chrono demanded.

Once again, as it usually would, fan girls squealed over Chrono. "CHROSUKE! MARRY ME, CHROSUKE!!" they shouted.

"NOU!" fan boys protested.

For the unknown time, fan boys and fan girls started their endless war of Internet argument. Chrono could only palm his face, muttering something in low tone while shaking head in dismay.

"_Poor you, Chrono,"_ Signum suddenly spoke through the loudspeaker. _"And I'm so going to inform Amy."_

"Signum, don't do it!" Chrono yelled at the loudspeaker.

"_As if I would,"_ Signum replied and deviously chuckled.

"Is Admiral Haraoun arguing with the fourth wall?" a reporter asked.

"It seems so," his colleague nodded. "Though I kind of like how he interacts with his fellows."

"True," the reporter said.

"True," his colleague added.

Shamal**: "Chrono…"**

Chrono turned to Shamal and Shamisen. "WHAT???!!!"

Shamal: **"I don't really mind if you really hate your role, but please spare some thoughts for the children."**

"Kids? What kids? I don't see any kids!" Chrono retorted.

Shamal pointed to the door. The audience also did the same. Chrono watched at the direction they were pointing, and were appalled at what he saw.

"It's Kyon-_kun_!" Barrier Jacket-donning Imotou exclaimed and waved to Chrono. "Kyon-_kun_! _Mitte_! _Mitte_!"

"It's Admiral Chrono!" the meteor summoner Annabelle happily cried out. "Hello, Admiral!"

Neither Vivio nor Lutecia was saying a word. The former was timidly clinging onto Lindy who was accompanying the young girls, while the latter stared at the stage in sheer curiosity. Only after a few seconds did the purple-haired girl speak: "what am I doing?"

"It's Rider!" an audience shouted. "And it's loli, too!"

"_Rori Raida? USO DA_!!" his friend exclaimed.

Lutecia glared at the audience. Her only reaction was to summon a giant praying mantis and commanded it to pounce at them. There was screams of horror and agony as the beast mercilessly slain its prey, and Lutecia simply looked at the scene in complete silence.

_(Backstage, Caro was asking Erio: "Erio-kun, are those your friends?" and referred to the children Lindy accompanied. Erio shrugged his shoulders.)_

Chrono palmed his face. "No freaking way…!"

x-x-x-x-x

"**And so ends the third day of our presentation. I, your narrator, wish each and every one of you a very happy day."**

"We're enjoying it!" audience cheered.

"**One question to everyone, though: are you sure you want to take part in the party? Seriously?"**

"We don't mind becoming the extras!" male audience shouted and donned homemade Spartan helmets. "As long as it's MID-CHILDA!!!!!!!!!!"

"We want to be with our Chrosuke!" fan girls pleaded and sighed in pleasure. "CHROSUKI DAISUKI!"

"**Oh, I suppose that you want Chro- I mean, Cinderella, to cosplay as well, hmm?"**

"YES! WE WANT HIM TO COSPLAY!" fan girls shouted. "PLEASE MAKE HIM DO SO! FOR US!"

"I don't want to do it!" Chrono objected, and was dragged along the floor when a hook snatched the back of his collar. "Hey! Who's this? STOP STRANGLING ME!" It was futile, as Chrono was pulled into the curtains, and he was heard screaming "noooooooooooooooo!!!!!" before his voice faded into the silence.

Audience made a Buddha's hand gesture. "Rest in peace, Admiral," they said in unison.

"**Anyway, keep yourself alive and well, because we still have more tricks up our sleeves, in the next edition of…"**

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA**

A Lost Property Riot Force 6 presentation and it's mean to be a parody. Don't blame us; we just do whatever we're told.

x-x-x-x-x

_// two hours later //_

It was cold, dark inside the room. Those who ventured into the unknown realm would easily mistake it as an Amazon jungle, with the exception of its wildlife being electronically and mechanically vibrant. Although it could be the real deal, since there was an albino Burmese python resting on the control panel in coiled position, oblivious of the room's atmosphere.

At the epicentre of the electronic jungle, Shari was deeply immersed in her very hobby: _upgrading_. There was an unspeakable aura of sinister as she cackled, tools ready in hands. With the exception of the docile python, anyone would have stepped away from Shari in fear, intimidated by her presence and the demonic atmosphere she emitted.

"_Miss Shari, you have a visitor,"_ a voice informed inside the loudspeaker.

Shari chuckled. "It must be her." She corrected her eyeglasses, turned around and waited. Soon enough, the sliding door opened. "Welcome, Fate, welcome," she greeted as Fate entered the maintenance room. "I received your message two hours ago. Does this have to do with the stage play you're taking part?"

"Shari, I need your help," Fate said. "Seriously."

Shari's eyebrow batted upward. "You sound like you are in urgent need for something. What's up?"

"I can't tell it openly," Fate answered and approached the chief maintenance officer, "because it's supposed to be a secret between us. _Just_ the two of us." So saying she whispered into Shari's ears, cautiously pausing once in a while to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

Fate pulled back. "So can you do it?" she asked and gave Bardiche's Core to Shari.

A devious laughter came out of Shari's throat. "Ah, I get it." She took the Device Core and put it in the AT field generator. "When it comes to upgrading a Device, there is nothing I cannot touch! Wait and you shall be amazed by my artistic touch!" she bolstered.

_Cue music of "Can't Touch This!" took place._

x-x-x-x-x

**Note**: Annabelle is Lone Wolf NEO's original Nanoha Universe character.


	5. Chapter 5

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
CHARTER 05 **

"It surely was fun watching Kyon-_kun_ playing the main role, wasn't it?" asked Imotou, even as she and her underage companions were having ice-cream sundaes at one of the stalls set up around the complex.

"I agree! I wish I could take part in the stage play, too," Annabelle uttered and took a scoopful of ice-cream. "Thanks for the ice-cream, Mrs. Lindy!"

"Not a problem, Anna-_chan_," Lindy said and giggled as the meteor girl took another spoonful of ice-cream. "How is it, Anna-_chan_?"

"It is very delicious!" Annabelle replied and feverishly finished the ice-cream.

"Let me try! Let me try!" Imotou took a gulp of the vanilla ice-cream and cooed in happiness. "Yummy! I want more!" she giggled with a _moe_ smile.

Lindy giggled at the two girls' antic and turned her attention to Vivio and Lutecia. The two girls were quiet throughout the meal time, although with different reasons: Vivio was nervous, while Lutecia simply looked around her in intrigue. "What's the matter, Lutecia?" Lindy asked.

"It's nothing…" Lutecia answered. She noticed Lindy, Imotou and Annabelle were staring at her strangely due to the response (with the exception of Vivio who was begging Lindy for milkshake). "Well, I…"

**"ZA WARUDO!" **

Their session was disturbed when a look-alike of Dio Brando suddenly appeared on top of a mysteriously-materialized steamroll and made various poses before ended his antics with a scream of **"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" **

"What's going on?" Lutecia asked, but nobody answered because the look-alike that turned out to be a white tiger was mysteriously hit by a baseball bat and got knocked off the vehicle. The purple-haired younger version of Rider looked at the direction the projectile was thrown and saw an angry pigtailed blonde screaming something at the tiger, while her companions (a butler and a maid) tried calming her down.

"Now, now, Milady," the blue-haired Ayasaki Hayate uttered, "this is not the place to misbehave. We have an exhibition to visit, ne?"

"_Sou, ne_…" Maria laughed in silliness.

The blond girl grumbled and approached the crippled white tiger, giving it another crippling flying kick that sent it flying into the sky.

"I get the feeling this is not going to be a good crossover to be…" Lutecia pondered and turned to the camera. "What should I do?"

_"And so,"_ a narrator that strangely sounded like Onsokumaru suddenly echoed in the air, _"the mysterious adventure of our combat butler and his companions in the unknown land that is Mid-Childa has begun. What kind of challenges they may come across?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// day four // _

Shamal: **"in the previous instalment of _Magical Girl Lyrical Cinderella_, we have been introduced to Ginga the royal announcer…" **

HD screen showed the scene of Ginga making public service announcement on behalf of the Mid-Childan kingdom before she slipped off her feet when she returned to backstage. Fan boys suddenly shouted "SHIRO NO PANTSU!" and died off massive nose haemorrhage when Ginga involuntarily provided them the "service".

(Backstage, Ginga was complaining to Subaru and Teana regarding the fans' passionate support for her, and protested at the explicit scene. "Oneechan, you just don't have any idea about fan service, _do you_?" Subaru asked.)

Shamal: **"We also met Prince Yuuno of Mid-Childa…" **

Then another flashback scene took over. This time, it was Yuuno's turn in his glory and pride as the Mid-Childan warrior prince. Male audience roared in approval and shouted "FOR MID-CHILDA!" and "THIS IS MID-CHILDA!" many times, throwing fists and Devices into the air at the same time.

(Outside the building, Yuuno was pleading Carim not to ask him to wear the suit of King Leonidas for the rest of the play. "Unfortunately, Yuuno, I find you quite a handsome man in the dress," the priestess spoke and smiled cutely (or _moe-ly_.)

Shamal: **"We also had the opportunity to see Cinderella's stepfamily planning to visit the kingdom's open day…" **

After that, another flashback of the three Aces took place. The girls schemed on something not looking good, and audience suddenly sensed a murderous sense coming from them as they cackled and nodded to each other.

(Inside the dressing room, Nanoha and Hayate were asking Fate on her soon-to-be-executed plan on her adoptive sister. The Bardiche warrior simply giggled and replied with a wink as to say: "it's a secret." The girls growled and pounced at Fate, laughing all the way as they tickled the blonde girl on the waist.

_"Iyah! Dame!" _

Chrono quietly walked away from the room. Mission accomplished, now he had to treat his nose injury after eavesdropping on the girls' wittingly _suggestive_ conversation.)

Shamal: **"as we all know, the kingdom is going to have an open day for everyone."**

Audience cheered and started blowing trumpets and throwing confetti. "Party! Party!" they chanted.

Shamal:** "I haven't even finished my words."**

"We don't really mind!" audience replied and continued cheering, occasionally tossing glassful of Pepsi above their head and laughing. "We're going to have party! Cheers, everyone!"

Shamal: **"oh, well… not my job to keep them under control anyway…" **

Audience booed Shamal. "Shamal doesn't want to have party with us," they mocked (Shamal twitched at the comment she heard). "Shamal only wants to play with Shamisen," one of the audiences teased and pointed to Shamisen that peacefully dozed on the woman's lap.

"Besides, Shamisen is a lucky bastard cat," another audience mumbled. "He gets to frolic with Shamal-_sensei_ and her lovely tail, while we don't." Shamal snapped again, although she blushed furiously at the mention of her fake tail. "It's a pity not to be a feline creature."

Shamisen peacefully meowed and curled into a ball of furs. In an instant male audience turned into envious green monsters. They chanted "kill" and "die" in low voices almost in unison, and they produced numerous weaponries to assist their burning jealousy. Shamisen seemed to ignore the situation and continued dozing off in Shamal's warm lap.

Shamal: **"anyway, let's begin with our presentation. I wonder what Cinderella is up to today." **

At the cue music of "One-Winged Angel"--

"AH! NOT AGAIN!" Shari screamed and quickly switched the track.

At the cue music of "My December", Chrono walked out of backstage and approached a lone chair that was set up specifically for him. He sat on the chair, glared at the audience and turned away in disgust. "What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Boo, Mr. Cinderella is too embarrassed to admit he likes cross-dressing," one male audience mocked and flailed a mock-up of Chrono in maid uniform.

"True, true," his friend agreed and waved a puppet that looked like Chrono in Gothic dress in the air.

Chrono pretended he did not see them coming, but the more he ignored the more mockeries he received. Already he heard quotes like "Chrono's going to cross-dress as schoolgirl," and "Chrono has huge collection of female dresses in his stashes," and the young admiral shivered in fury at the comments he heard.

"What's next?"

"I bet Haraoun-_kun_ is going to cross-dress as his own sister afterwards."

"Oh, that looks interesting. 100 bucks he will endure for 10 seconds."

"Make that 5 seconds."

"What about less than 0.0001 second?"

Chrono had it enough. He summoned Durandal from thin air. He glowered at the audience. Durandal suddenly increased in size and became a gigantic blade parallel to Fate's Zamber Mode Bardiche Assault.

_"Waga na wa_ Cinderella, Cinderella Haraoun. _Aku o tatsu tsurugi nari!"_

**Cinderella Haraoun killed male audience with EX+ Durandal**.

Durandal being spun in rapid rotations, Chrono left the rest of the audience shivering and hugging each other as he sat back on the chair. He holstered Durandal over his shoulder, closed his eyes and said: _"Waga _Durandal_ ni… tateni mono nashi!" _

It took only a few seconds before Chrono was kicked on the face by the combination of pissed-off Subaru and Ginga. "What the hell was that for, Nakajima?!" he roared.

"Admiral Haraoun, did anyone forget to tell you that plagiarizing Zen--" Ace Combat 04 missile alert buzz took over, "and his divine Zan--" a longer missile alert buzz echoed in the air, "is a COMPLETE NO-NO?" Subaru questioned and loaded her right Revolver Knuckle. "What do you say if we give our leader a lesson on Super--" and the name was safely censored by lion's roars, "_ne_, Oneechan?"

Ginga giggled and armed her left Revolver Knuckle. "Let's give him our trademark move we have learned from Gao--" and the name was again suppressed by artillery's firing sound. "_Ikuyo_, Subaru!"

"YOSSHA!!! REVOLVER KNUCKLE, SET UP!!!"

"REVOLVER KNUCKLE, ENGAGE!!!"

_--"Yes, Master!"-- _

**"SYMMETRICAL DOCKING!!!" **

Subaru and Ginga punched Chrono on the face. Male audience revived from their untimely death and approved of the Nakajima Sisters' play. Gai Shishio, who for some baffling reasons decided to take part in the festival, cried hot-blooded tears of approval, as so did all men in the hall who started crying in support at the sisters.

**"FINAL FUSION!!!" **

Both Subaru's and Ginga's Barrier Jackets dispersed and transformed into a robot-looking body armour that enveloped Subaru's body. Ginga's Revolver Knuckle disengaged from its master and combined with Subaru's arsenal (the woman herself puzzlingly became Subaru's ghostly apparition). Subaru screamed a deafening battle cry, charged up and pounced at the appalled Chrono. At the same time, Vita appeared in her midget form, holding an enlarged Graf Eisen in her hand, and docked onto Subaru's right Revolver Knuckle.

**"HIKARI!!!!!!" **

Subaru swung Graf Eisen at Chrono's face.

**"NI NARE!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

The attack connected. Chrono was sent many miles high in the air and disappeared from everyone's sight for a long period of time. Smokes enveloped the stage, and it took a few minutes before everything became pure visible.

And there she was.

TSAB Officer Nakajima Subaru, in her glorious Gar Mode. Belkan cartridges could be seen scattered on the floor, a vital sign that an important battle had taken place in front of the people.

Subaru slammed the tip of Graf Eisen's handle on the floor. With a loud bellow, she screamed this quote that would certainly forever associate her with the most awesome super robot show in the universe.

**"VICTORY GOES TO THOSE WITH COURAGE!!!!" **

Male audiences roared.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shamal: **"having survived the onslaught of Final Symmetrical Docking Fusion Combined Attack, our heroine is now looking for an excuse to join the royal party." **

Chrono returned from his sky cruises and dived onto a sofa that was prepared to soften the crash. Having survived the atmospheric trip and looking spent, Chrono somehow found himself glared by suspicious audience. "What is it again?"

"Is it just me or did Chrono's re-entry resembles Archer's first entrance?" a spectator asked.

"Ah, you must be referring to Tohsaka Rin's Servant, right?" his buddy added.

_(Back at Tohsaka Residence, Archer sneezed and choked the milk tea he was having. "Cold?" Rin asked. "No; I believe someone's referencing me," he murmured and coughed in unease.) _

"Plagiarizer," 50 percent of audience murmured.

"Copycat," another 50 percent of the people growled.

"Hey! HEY! Whatever you want to do with those stuffs, just leave me alone!" Chrono retorted and headed back to the left flank when he stepped onto a bundle of clothes. He picked the clothes up and was shocked to know it was a pair of black bras!

Fan girls squealed. "Chrosuke is pervert!" they screamed and cupped their flushed cheeks.

Fan boys pointed to the horror-stricken Chrono. "You peeked on your own sister again!????" they roared.

Chrono was caught in absolute panic. "This is not what like what you thought!" he replied and flailed his arms with the bras in hand. "You have to believe in me!"

"Wrong! You did peek on her! Don't say we didn't see what you did!" fan boys replied.

"KYAA! Chrosuke hentai!" fan girls shrieked.

Suddenly the hall became dark. The only light that was kept illuminating was a spotlight that was directed at Chrono. The former evil witch looked around in terror, realizing he was caught in the act. He was intimidated when he heard murderous chants echoing and whispering all around him, urging someone or anybody to finish him off.

"Let me take care of him, boy."

Everybody became dead silence. Another spotlight was turned on, and this time all eyes were focused on a woman in black clad heading towards Chrono in slow motion as she was illuminated by the light. All of them were shocked, because the woman was none other than--

-x-x-

"Fate Testarossa?" suddenly Sanzenin Nagi asked as she watched the stage play via outdoor screen.

"Milady, you seem to have vast knowledge on Time-Space Administrative Bureau," Hayate uttered. Standing beside him, Maria nodded as to agree and waved to some visitors who whistled to her before Tama the white tiger returned from its demise and terrorized them.

"_Waga na wa_ Tama, Tama Sanzenin," Tama announced and withdrew a mock Zankantou. "_Ningen o tatsu tsurugi nari!"_

-x-x-

Fate chuckled. "Chrono-_oniichan_…" she addressed Chrono with intimidating voice.

"H-Haii, Fate-_chan_?"

Fate took out Bardiche's Device Core. She muttered something in low voice, and in seconds Bardiche transformed into a cat-o-nine-tails. Chrono was struck in horror, because the deployment of such weapon could only mean one thing:

"She has let the cat out of the bag!" someone shouted.

"OHNOES INTO THE BUNKER!" another screamed.

Fate laughed. "Surprised, my dear Oniichan?" So saying she tossed the black cloak and made all people bled their nose and blushed in excitement, for she was donning her Barrier Jacket's old Sonic Form!

_(Backstage, Erio was ogling Fate in stimulation before Caro bopped his head with newspaper roll.) _

"What the hell are you doing in that suit, Fate-_chan_?!" Chrono asked, unable to keep his nose from bleeding.

"Oh-ho, Oniichan doesn't want to admit his lecherous craving," she muttered and whipped Bardiche across the floor. "So what do you say if I fulfil the desire, my dear Oniichan?"

"What… what are you talking about?" It was too late for Chrono because Fate already caught him with Lightning Bind, and he was now strangled on the floor. "_Hanaste_, Fate-_chan_! I have nothing to do with this!"

"Then why did I find microphone on the changing room's door?" Fate questioned.

"I know nothing of it!" Chrono replied and screamed in agony when Fate slashed Bardiche Whip on his back. "_Hanaste_! Let go off me! _Hanaste_!"

For some unknown reasons, male audiences bled their nose and female audiences found themselves blushing due to the suggestively wrong voice and facial expression their "Cinderella Haraoun" made. Even Shamal had to turn away in embarrassment, unable to bear the absolute visual horror.

_("Whoa, I didn't know Fate Testarossa is a dominatrix," Nagi uttered. _

_"Milady, I think you get the idea wrong…" Hayate suggested.) _

Fate laughed. She had lost herself in a memory/fantasy of Precia, and she was now cracking the whip across Chrono's back as she punished him. "How you like it now?! Huh?! Whipping me even when I tried my hardest!" She dealt another lash across his back, causing him to scream in pain. "I fought so hard, straining myself above my limits against such a strong opponent! I did as well as anyone, no, even better than anyone could in those circumstances!" Cracking the whip three times in rapid succession, leaving bloody lashes where they met his skin, Fate screamed: "were you satisfied? NO! You deem I was weak and trying to break your heart! And now our roles are reversed, how do you like it now HUH?!"

Backstage, Caro and Erio, Teana and Subaru hugged each other in absolute horror at the sight. While the rest of the crews were aghast (Nanoha, especially, had her eyes bulging out of socket at the fact that Fate was acting REALLY out-of-character), Signum shook her head in amusement at what she was seeing. "Testarossa, your whipping techniques need refinement," she muttered with a chuckle. "Fortunately, Levantine and I will show you the proper way to use a whip."

Vita gulped at the remark. "Signum, you aren't helping with that comment."

"Tea, suddenly I'm so glad that Nanoha-_san_ and Vita are in charge of us," Subaru gulped.

Turning her head to look at Erio and Caro, who had sank to their knees, shedding tears of despair and hugging each other even tighter, Teana warily nodded. "_Haii_, though I kind of feel sorry for those two now," she uttered.

Back on the stage, Chrono screamed in pain and managed to shake the very image of dominative Fate from his fantasy/memory. "What the hell was that for!? You don't have to really hit me you know!!" Sensing the stares of the audience, Chrono turned around and roared at them: "What do you people want… now?" and losing his courage at the sight of the audience all pointing devices at him.

One of the audience members shorted out: "Evil Witch Chrono!! Not only have you violated Fate-_sama_ with tentacles but you also physically abuse her, your own sister! What kind of monster are you?! For the sake of the people we shall destroy you!" He, then, stood up and roared a battle cry. "Everyone! Are you with me!?"

"Rawr!! Rawr!! Rawr!!"

**"Evil Witch Chrono! Tonight you dine alone in HELL!!" **

-x-x-x-x-x-

**"And so our presentation ends today. I had no idea that today's episode would take a drastic turn… to have super robot show references and Fate-_chan_ acting like a deranged mistress…" **

_"As expected from our narrator herself,"_ the mysterious Onsokumaru-sound-alike voice echoed._ "Having to act normal and steady while the rest of people inside the hall cringe in a mix of bliss and terror. I somehow admire your courage."_

**"Please, Mister Anonymous, I really don't need your soothing words." **

_"And what will happen to our Cinderella Haraoun as we speak?_" the voice continued.

**"Why are you suddenly taking over my role?" **

_"What really happened to her stepmother that made her undergo radical transformation? Will Cinderella ever make it to the Royal Party? We will find out in the next episode of…" _

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA **

A Lost Property Riot Force 6 presentation and it's mean to be a parody. Don't blame us; we just do whatever we're told.

Shamal sighed. "I don't think I'll get more screen time as usual_…"_

Shamisen meowed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nagi nodded. "Well, that was so much fun," she uttered. "What do you say if we go and buy the tickets, Hayate, Maria?"

"That's a good idea, Milady. I also find the stage play enjoyable," Hayate answered.

"Besides with all these people gathering around us," Maria spoke and pointed to cameramen who started taking pictures of them, "I don't think we'll be able to go home in time." Hayate laughed in amusement, whereas Nagi took no attention of the people as she was busy planning to buy the tickets.

_"ZA WARUDO!!!!!!!" Tama roared. "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" _


	6. Chapter 6

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
CHAPTER 6**

"_As I look up at the sun, travelling the same old path across the sky, the rays burn my tired eyes… just wish I could finish covering this totally one-sided war and get back home. I'll never get used to be in the Southern Hemisphere with its backward season…"_

"What are you doing, Hayate?" Nagi asked.

Hayate laughed. _"Iie, nande mo nai,"_ he replied, scratching the back of his head like a silly boy. "I thought I could try becoming the narrator once in a while, you see."

"Oh, you mean the guy in the A--" and the name was censored by missile alert before Nagi could finish it out. "X? Meh, I don't really like the game although I did buy it for collection. I prefer A--" and again the name was blurted by another missile alert, "Zero. It's better."

"Ah, you must be talking about the Belkan War, _desho_?" Hayate added and pointed skyward. "I like all the aces, but my favourite has to be Solo Wing Pixy. He's awesome." He realized some TSAB officers were staring at him strangely due the name, and he quickly apologized for the misunderstanding. "We kind of talked about game, _not_ the actual war. _Gomen, gomen._"

"_Iku yo_, Hayate," Nagi said, "I just saw a shop selling Three-Sixty Box and some new games. Wonder if I can find copy of _Fires of Liberation_ today."

"_And so,"_ the Onsokumaru-sounded narrator spoke as they headed to a video game corner, _"our combat butler who happens to be an otaku for the game I cannot reveal its name for copyright reasons continues his adventure together with his Milady and fellow maid in the magical land of Mid-Childa. Who knows what kind of challenges they may come across?"_

"I didn't remember having a crossover of sort," a bystander commented.

"Hush," his girlfriend reminded. "Let him be."

"_And by the way, fellow readers…"_

There was a pause, as the camera slowly zoomed out and revealed the entire TSAB complex from bird-eye's view. A piece of musical play that mysteriously sounded like the infamous Imperial March played in the background as the camera stopped in midair.

"_This chapter is entirely done as a filler episode due to… unwanted circumstances that have fallen unto our heroine of the stage play. So without ado…" _

"_**BEGUN, THE FILLER WAR HAS!"**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Erio and Caro walked down the alley stretching across the TSAB square. They were given a day-off, as so did the rest of Riot Force 6 who was keeping audience busy with performance from guest musicians.

_(Inside the hall, audience roared in approval and banged their head as Sol Badguy & Nekki Basara fought each other in a frantic guitar battle._

"_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!" Sol shouted into the microphone._

"_So you think you can love me and leave me to die!" Basara took his turn to shout aloud._

"_Oh baby! Can't do this to me baby!" they sang together, and audience followed their suit "Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right outta here!")_

"So what are we going to do now?" Erio asked.

"I don't know," Caro replied.

"_That's it,"_ the narrator spoke. _"Both of them are left in confusion because their mentor didn't tell them what exactly they must do when visiting a festival. Oh, like I want to help them anyway because it's not my job."_

The young TSAB officers continued their aimless journey. Occasionally they would come across merchants who offered to sell merchandises with extravagant discounts. They would also find themselves meeting up with cosplayers who impersonated various characters from various magical girls' shows: Erio's reaction was completely obvious as he sent them to oblivion with Strada.

"Why are you doing that, Erio-_kun_?" Caro asked.

"They fail at life," Erio answered.

"_That's right, Erio-kun," _the narrator agreed. _"Some of the cosplayers just fail at their life and made their attempt even suck. Not considering how horrible some of them look in the schoolgirl uniforms. Unlike someone I know…"_

_(Hayate sneezed. "Cold, Hayate-kun?" Maria asked._

"_I don't know," Hayate replied.)_

"Erio-_kun_! Caro-_chan_!"

They turned to the voice. It was Lindy! _"How glad of our two younglings to meet someone they know in the middle of nowhere,"_ the narrator spoke as Erio and Caro approached her who was attending Vivio, Lutecia, Imotou and Annabelle. _"It's also good for readers to know that Lindy was, and is, still the bureau's admiral. Never underestimate a hot-looking mama just from her looks alone."_

"Now, now, Mister Narrator," bashfully Lindy replied and waved her hand to the camera. "I'm not as attractive as people might think."

"WE DON'T REALLY MIND!" fan boys suddenly materialized in thin air and started roaring at Lindy in approval. "THIS IS LINDY HARAOUN! SHE IS MADE OF MILF AND HOTNESS!"

**Imotou killed fan boys with Crossfire Shooter.**

"_Ara_, Imotou-_chan_, what are you doing?" Lindy asked in amusement.

Imotou giggled. "Nothing! I just want to have fun!" unashamedly she answered.

"Mrs. Haraoun!" Erio exclaimed as he approached her.

"Just call me Lindy, _ne_?" Lindy suggested and winked.

"What are you doing here, Ma'am?" Caro asked.

Lindy laughed and introduced them to Imotou. "Erio-_kun_, Caro-_chan_, meet Imotou-_chan_. She's the daughter of my friend. I invited her here."

Caro waved to Imotou. "Hello, Imotou-_chan_."

"_Domo_," Erio uttered.

Imotou said nothing. She simply stared at them for a very long time. Erio and Caro waited for her reply, while Lutecia had eyes glued on the red-haired boy in interest. Vivio, on the other hand, was attracted to a collection of dolls sold at a booth the group was standing in front of.

Then she giggled.

"Erio-_kun_! _Mitte_! _Mitte_!" She activated Raising Heart, got dressed up in her Barrier Jacket and pointed the staff skyward. "_Ikuyo_, Raising Heart!"

_--"Alright."--_

Imotou giggled again. "Excel… SHOOTER!!"

Passers-by, visitors, photographers, male cosplayers, and TSAB officers bled their noses. Even Erio found his nose bleeding profusely, before Caro angrily (AND JEALOUSLY) swatted his head with paper fan.

"Erio-_kun baaka_," Caro growled.

"I didn't do anything!" Erio protested and was again bopped on the head. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Lutecia ignored Caro's wrath and approached the beaten Erio. She gave him a piece of handkerchief that belonged to her. "Here," she murmured. "Clean your nose. It looks messy."

"T… thanks," he replied and wiped off the blood. "You've been helpful."

Lutecia's reaction was neutral as usual. "…no problem."

Erio turned back to Caro and noticed the pink-haired girl fuming at him in annoyance. "Caro?"

There was a shadow of darkness surrounding the girl as she murmured his name in absolute fury. "Erio-_KUN…"_

Lindy laughed at the children's interaction and turned to Vivio, who was staring at a peculiar-looking doll at one of the booths. "Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Lindy-_mama_, is that a cat?" Vivio asked and pointed to the doll that mysteriously looked like a cat that wished it was a bird. The doll's cat-eyes mysteriously glowed and it stared down at Vivio. "_Are_? Why is that doll looking at me? Lindy-_mama_, I don't understand. Is the doll broken?"

"_Ah-hah!"_

People heard idiotically dramatic background music played. They saw dramatic-looking smokes emerging from nowhere, and a group of people made dramatic entrance. While everybody else took cover, and Erio withdrew Strada, Lutecia simply shook her head.

"Oh, please…"

"So what are we going to do?" Quattro asked Uno via intercom, even as the Numbers opened stances of their own.

"_Our objective is to retrieve the Relic and avoid contact with TSAB officers,_" Uno replied. _"Don't do stupid things and create havoc there, okay?"_

Quattro scratched her cheek, laughing like a sissy girl. "_Ettou_… I don't think I can tell the rest of the girls, though," she said. Before Uno could ask what was going on, Tre already shouted a battle cry and pointed to the main hall. "Oh, whatever. _Gomen_, Uno!"

"TONIGHT, WE PARTY IN HELL!" Tre roared.

"_That's right, fellow readers,"_ the narrator said. _"Today, the Numbers are supposed to retrieve a relic from the bureau's headquarters but for some unexplained reasons Tre, their concurrent leader, decides to have some fun by trashing the party. Has the girls not learned manners?" _

Chaos ensued. The Numbers had forgotten their actual mission and proceeded to creating havocs around the area, spoiling the party as much as they cared without even bothering the people's reaction. Despite Erio's efforts, the Numbers were unstoppable and even he became their unfortunate victim.

"Oh, dear," Lindy sighed as she watched the chaotic disorder the Numbers created. "Getting them to trash somebody else's party… what has Jail gotten into this time?" Vivio was unscathed by the explosion and flying debris around her; her mind was so focused on the yellowish-orange cat doll she did not even realize the area had become a battlefield.

_(Back at base, Jail Scaglietti was laughing menacingly as he observed the chaos and disorders the Numbers were inflicting. "JUST AS PLANNED!" he declared.)_

The Numbers halted. Something was telling them not to continue wrecking havoc, and it was certainly not Uno's angry yell inside their communicators. They also felt a suppressing aura they thought belonged to Nanoha, and immediately deployed their arsenals. To their absolute dismay, the opponent was not someone they expected to face.

"_Ara_? Imotou-_chan_?" Lindy asked, not realizing that Imotou took a surprising decision to face the Numbers alone. "What is she going to do?"

"_Well, don't worry about Imotou, Mrs. Lindy,"_ the narrator assured. _"I'm certain she has a trick she wants to show us. Na?"_

"That's not what I'm worried," Lindy replied.

"Who is she?" Tre asked. "I thought I felt that woman's power from her, but it can't be."

"So _moe_!" Nove sighed and cupped her cheeks. "She's so moe I'm going to die…"

Cinque said nothing. She simply stared at Imotou, both jealously and adoringly.

"But why is she wearing her Barrier Jacket? And where did she get Raising Heart from?" Quattro asked.

"She looks weak," Tre chided and pounced at Imotou. "Let's see if she can dodge--" To her surprise, Imotou already dodged the tackle! _"Ba-baaka na!"_

Imotou giggled. She pointed Raising Heart and Tre and shouted: "SHOOT-O!" Tre was startled because what came out of the "mobile particle cannon" was not the magenta-coloured beam of death but a hundred of Shamisen! Tre was even horrified when all the cats pinned her down, meowing and purring as they rubbed themselves against her body.

"_Hanaste! Hanaste!" _Tre moaned in distress and squealed when one of the cats bit her earlobe. _"Ah! Dame!"_ Poor Tre; strong as she looked, she was helpless against the dangerously fluffy horde of meowing fur-balls, and the people were not helping either as they gaped at the Number in excitement.

Even Erio blushed in stimulation when one of the Shamisens nuzzled its nose against Tre's bosom, before Caro angrily and JEALOUSLY gave him a Stone-Cold Stunner. Lutecia merely knelt next to the knocked-out Erio, staring at his blissful face in affection.

"Go for the neck, Shamisen!" fan boys rooted. Shamisen did, and Tre both giggled in pleasure and yelped in grief. Fan boys roared in approval and got knocked out due to haemorrhage.

"Tre! Hang on! I'll save you!" Nove jumped at Imotou, intending to attack her from behind but Imotou's reflex made her aim miss. "_Shimatta_!" She turned back at the Barrier Jacket-donning girl who already gave her an Egyptian Mau kitten.

"_Haii, dozo,"_ she offered.

"Ka… KAWAII!!!!" Nove gushed and took the innocent kitten, cuddling it comfortably in her arms. "It's so warm…"

"Nove! You aren't helping!" Tre shouted and moaned again when a Shamisen licked her lips. _"Iyaa! Yamete!"_

"ZOMG! Imotou is HAXX!" the rest of the people shouted. "Who the hell taught her?!"

Imotou left the cat-enamoured Numbers and approached the rest. Her facial expression was frighteningly cute, chillingly cheerful and alarmingly adorable they backed away from her in terror. Well, with the exception of Vivio who begged Lindy to buy the strange-looking cat doll.

Imotou giggled. "Oneechan! _Mitte! Mitte_!"

"_What say you if we leave Imotou and her infamous request behind?"_ the narrator suggested, and all hell broke loose when Imotou fired super-charged Raising Heart to the Numbers. _"I know you readers are very enthusiastic to see Imotou kicking other's butts, but right now we have our own Lady Nagi to pay attention."_

The camera switched to follow Nagi, as the young heir of Sanzenin Family navigated through the myriads of people. She had been separated from Hayate and Maria while she was checking out the mobile phone booth, and now she was looking for public information counter for safety. She was agitated; without the protection of her combat butler she was vulnerable, and without Hayate to look after her she was nothing more than a rich girl getting lost.

"_Ittai!"_

She fell onto the pavement. So did the person she bumped into. Both rubbed their hurt nose, mumbling in their own tongue before they looked at each other. "You are…" Nagi mumbled. "A cosplayer?"

"Who the hell you're calling a cosplayer?" Vita roared.

"Well, you looked like a cosplayer," Nagi added. "And you're a Goth, too."

Vita snapped. "Listen, you," she murmured and pointed Graf Eisen to Nagi's face. "What makes you think this is a cosplay dress? It's a uniform! A UNIFORM!"

"Then what kind of your job is?" Nagi asked. "Waitress for cosplay café?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vita demanded. "I'm Wolkenritter Vita. VITA!"

The answer simply unimpressed Nagi. "What's up with that car's name? It sounds horrible."

"I'm not a car, _kuso_!" Vita retorted.

"_Well, too bad for Vita, anyway,"_ the narrator said. _"Nagi doesn't know that in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha universe, most -- if not all -- characters are named based on cars."_

"I didn't even ask for your opinion, bastard!" Vita yelled at the narrator.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Nagi and Vita turned around. They saw what resembled a group of people impersonating the Sword that Cleaves Demon approaching them, pushing people away from their path as they marched onward.

"Vita!" they roared in anger. "You have tainted the pride and glory of Gao-(CENSORED)! Prepare to be obliterated!"

"What are they up to?" Vita questioned and was startled when Nagi stepped forward. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"And who you pigtailed blonde might be?" the cosplayers mocked.

Nagi controlled her temper as a response and pointed to their face. "I am Sanzenin Nagi," she spoke, "and I can already see that you are a bunch of epic fail!" The cosplayers received severe beatings from the comment, tormented as if Spears of Longinus were pierced through their body. "What do you think you're doing, embarrassing yourself by cosplaying as the great Zen-(CENSORED)?" Again, the cosplayers were rained by multiple copies of _Advent Children_ version of Omnislash.

"_Sonna!"_ they replied. "We've spent so much time and money for these clothes and accessories, and you call all of them fail? How could you!"

"That is correct," Nagi replied and folded her arms in victory. "You don't have the kind of attitude needed to carry that Zan-(CENSORED) around. Go home. Cry in your mothers' arms. Drink some milk." One of them stood up, lowered the fake giant sword he was carrying and pointed to Nagi. "Now what?"

"You have the guts to face the wrath of Dai-(CENSORED), little girl," the cosplayer cackled. "Accept your destiny and be sent to the underworld!" He pounced at Nagi, but Vita already stepped forward and blocked the blow head-on. _"Ki… kisama!"_

"There's no way you'd ruin this open day!" Vita shouted and sent the cosplayer back to his comrades. "I have to agree with her that you people fail at life. Hayate will be upset to see your horrendous attempt."

"Ha… Hayate?" Nagi gasped.

"Aw, whatever," Vita shrugged and loaded Graf Eisen with cartridge. "I'll just pawn you good on her behalf. Graf Eisen!"

_--"Ja! Explosion!"--_

"_Chotto."_ Vita turned around to see Nagi glowering at her in rage. "Excuse me for asking, but which Hayate you're talking of?"

"_Shiranai, ka?"_ Vita replied. "She's the commander of Lost Property Riot Force 6, Yagami Hayate. She's my mast-- friend."

Nagi sighed in relief. "Thank god. I thought you were talking about Hayate."

Vita's eyebrow batted upward. "Hayate? There's another Hayate you know?"

Nagi nodded. "He's my butler, Ayasa--"

"KITTA!!!!"

The amok cosplayers charged at the two girls en masse. Their ferocity was comparable to the infamous Berserkers, and their wrath was enough to make Nagi and Vita fall to their knees and hug each other in absolute terror.

"_Well, as it has happened in practically each anime episode and manga chapter, there's only one thing they can do whenever trouble comes_," the narrator spoke. _"And that thing would be…"_

**"HAYATE!!!!!!"**

Hayate glanced left. "Ojousama is in danger!" he whispered and rushed at the source of the cry, leaving Maria behind.

So _did_ Hayate. "Was that Vita?" she asked and teleported to the area, abandoning Nanoha and Fate in hurry.

They arrived in seconds. They saw the cosplayers threatening Nagi and Vita with their weapons. They charged.

"**INA-(censored) KICK!!!"**

"**PLASMA LANCER!!!"**

The two attacks connected, knocked the cosplayers away and sent them flying high in the sky. The two Hayate did not even stop! They began charging up and charged at the super robot _otakus_.

"**KA-(censored)-HA!!!"**

"**RAGNAROK BREAKER!!!"**

The attacks connected again, and the _otakus_ were nothing more than piles of dust as the particle beams exploded in the air.

The two Hayates landed. They faced each other, and suddenly tension rose between them. "Is he/she an enemy?" both of them pondered.

"_So two of the world's most renowned Hayates,"_ the narrator spoke. _"Combat butler of the Sanzenin Family, Ayasaki Hayate._" Camera zoomed onto his face._ "__SSS-ranked Belkan mage __from Lost Property Riot Force 6, Yagami Hayate._" Camera switched focus and zoomed onto her face._ "Fate has decided that these two people must meet each other whatever the reasons they might be, and I CAN GUARANTEE their introduction is not going to be good-looking."_

"Hayate!" Nagi gasped in relief and caught him in a tight embrace. "You saved me! _Yokatta_…"

Vita did the same as she pounced at Hayate. "Hayate! Hayate!" she cried and clung onto her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_That, fellow readers, conclude our Filler War episode. With the chaotic duel between Imotou and the Numbers--"_

Camera showed the said battle that was unfairly swinging to Imotou's favour as she caused much psychological, if not physical and mental, damages to the properties.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!" a bystander shouted and died of cuteness overload.

"_--as well as the destined encounter between our two Hayates."_

Hayate and Hayate were struck in shock. "YOU'RE HAYATE?!?" both of them pointed at one another.

"_With that done, I leave the rest of this chapter to your wildest imagination, and that concludes today's presentation. Stay tuned, as we bring to you the actual insanity that is…"_

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA**

A Lost Property Riot Force 6 presentation and it's mean to be a parody. Don't blame us; we just do whatever we're told.

"I can't help it," Lutecia commented as she took a bite of chocolate cake, ignoring Imotou and her charming ownage behind. "Is the Author running of idea? Throwing characters from other series into this production when there's no serious need to. What will the reviews think of?"

"_Well, this is the Filler War, right?"_ the narrator suggested._ "Or is it perhaps you try to act normal while the rest of your friends are caught in madness?"_

Lutecia sighed. "…maybe you're right."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// OMAKE //_

Hinagiku blinked in confusion. So did Isumi, who has found herself lost again. The two girls had no ideas regarding their involvement in the bureau's open day, and they were more perplexed when they realized they were standing in front of a giant recruitment poster.

"I don't understand what this poster is about," Hinagiku uttered and read the caption that read **"I WANT YOU FOR SAINT CHURCH"**. "Though it does look interesting when someone threw in a poster girl. Quite an innovative propaganda, I think."

"What must we do?" Isumi asked in concern.

"I don't know, but let's find out who the poster girl is," Hinagiku suggested and walked down the road that led to the cathedral.

"Ah! _Matte_!"

They arrived at the said place. More and more posters could be seen along the way, and the sight of people signing in at the registration counter became obvious. It was clear to the girls that the posters meant serious business but it was not the recruitment they were interested in.

_It was the poster girl_.

"Look."

Hinagiku looked at the direction Isumi was pointing. It was a man and a woman, and while she identified the woman as the 'poster girl' she had no idea about the man who was dressed up as Leonidas. "And he looks upset, too," she commented.

"It's Prince Yuuno!" one of the recruits shouted.

"Holy Batmobile! It is Prince Yuuno!" another recruit added.

"And he's accompanying Her Majesty Carim, on top of that!" yet another recruit bolstered.

"All hail Prince Yuuno! All hail Mid-Childa!" they yelled and bowed in respect.

Yuuno shook his head. "Carim-_san_, this is _why_ I don't like being an instant celebrity," he sighed and approached the pumped up recruits. He later gave his usual fiery speeches that sent the recruits' morale skyward, shouting "for glory!" to answer their shouts.

"I can't believe the effect of that movie is still strong," Hinagiku uttered. "Isn't 300 meme a supposed to be the thing of the past now?"

"Oh, hello." Hinagiku and Isumi looked up as Carim greeted them. "I haven't seen you anywhere. Are you visiting the Saint Church for the recruitment registration?"

"Oh, no! We're just kind of visiting," Hinagiku replied and elbowed Isumi. "Right, Isumi-_san_?"

"_H-haii…"_ Isumi spoke and bowed to Carim. "Pleased to meet you, Ma'am. I'm the heir of the Saginomiya Family, Isumi _desu_."

"Oh, my, you're so cute in the formality," Carim giggled. "And you are?"

Hinagiku quickly bowed to the High Priestess. "President of the Hakuo Academy's Student Council for the third term, Katsura Hinagiku."

Carim bowed to them in return. "I am Carim Garcia, leader of the Saint Church. I welcome you, Miss Saginomiya, Miss Katsura."

"Hina… is fine with me," Hinagiku reminded.

"Please call me Isumi," Isumi nodded.

"Well, then, would you like to have a tour? I will be honoured to be your personal guide," Carim offered. "I will do my best to answer every question you ask."

"_Haii. Yorokonde,"_ Hinagiku said.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"_ Isumi added.

_// to be continued //_


	7. Chapter 7

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
CHARTER 07 **

_// inside Main Hall // _

There was something special happening in the main hall.

Today, like they promised, Lost Force Riot Force 6, with cooperation of the Admiralty Office, organized their very first public cosplay party under guise of _Kingdom of Mid-Childa's Annual Royal Gathering_. Everybody was dancing to the music of "Makes Me Wonder" supplied by Audio Department, and the party had somewhat turned 70's with disco lights and sparkles thrown in for originality's sake.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Kingdom of Mid-Childa's Annual Royal Gathering." Everybody turned their attention to the stage. It was Ginga, the Royal Announcer, and she was also dressed to appropriately match the party's mood. "As the representative of the royal family, I, Ginga Nakajima--"

"GINGA! GINGA! GINGA! GINGA!" several cosplayers cheered and flagged banners of her name wildly.

"Do the barrel roll!" a person shouted.

"Shake it like a Polaroid picture!" another person hooted.

Ginga pouted in anger at their reaction. "_Mou_! What's up with you people?"

"Because Ginga-_nee_ is our life!" they shouted. "And you even look cute when you pout!"

Subaru in her GAR Form charged at her sister's stalkers. She sent them flying away from the hall with a well-aimed Superior Courageous Hammer. Again, she made a victorious pose and bellowed the same quote from Riot Force 6's last stage play. Again, fan boys and male audience screamed hot-blooded tears of approval and bowed to Subaru in utmost reverence.

"All these super robot stuffs make me annoyed," one of the party-goers mumbled. "Where is the royal family?!"

"Yeah! We want our king and queen to appear!" his members roared.

"I want Prince Yuuno!" a girl cried.

"People, please be patient," Ginga spoke, and audience strangely obliged to the request. "King Zafira and Queen Arf are on the way. They and their son will be arriving soon, so please use this time to enjoy."

"Hurray for Ginga!" they cheered. "Ginga for president!" Ginga blushed furiously due to the supportive cheer and excused herself to leave; she, unfortunately, fell onto her face while rushing backstage, and audience roared in excitement at what they saw.

"SHIRO NO PANTSU!!!!" 50 percent of audience died of blood loss.

"That reminds me: where's Cinderella?" one of them asked, having forced to suppress his burning desire.

**"For your information, dear audience,"** Shamal spoke as she took over the microphone, **"due to technical issues, Cinderella's scene has to be abandoned and at such, we're having time-skip in this stage play." **

"That sucks," he chided. "We didn't get to see Cinderella getting dressed up."

**"_Mah_, we have saved that part for all of you,"** Shamal continued. **"So are you- IYAAH!"**

Shamisen had done it again. This time, not only it grabbed Shamal's tail, it also nibbled and nuzzled its furry mass. The TSAB medical officer was moaning in pleasure and distress as the cat continually played the game of catch-and-release, meowing in victory along the way.

"Kill that cat!" one angry party-goer screamed. "NAO!"

"Go for the leg, Shamisen!" an excited party-goer shouted. "NAO!"

"_Iyah_! Shamisen, _yamete_!" Shamal moaned, wiggling her tail in distress as she tried brushing Shamisen off her.

"SHAKE THAT BOOTY, SHAMAL!" male audience roared.

"You guys are H!" she replied. _"AH! DAME!"_

Fan boys, male audience, visitors, photographers, male cosplayers, delegates, and TSAB officers bled their noses. All because Shamal was making the suggestive facial expression and because she was making the provocative whimpering voices as her tail became the target of choice for Shamisen.

Finally Shamal finally got control of Shamisen. "Bad kitty! Bad! You won't have dinner for tonight!" Beating its head many times as a lesson, she kept the cat firmly in her arms.** "_Gomen, minna-sama_. So are you ready?"**

"HELL YES WE ARE!" the Spartan cosplayers roared.

**_"Dewa." _**

At the cue call, the infamous widescreen, ultra-high resolution plasma television was brought down from the ceiling and suspended 30 feet above the audience.

_// SPECIAL SCENE STARTS HERE // _

Chrono mumbled, as he dragged himself to the bed. The whiplash Fate gave him was so sore he had thoughts of quitting the stage play entirely, and mumbling in unknown dialect he lay on the bed, sighing in relief at the soothing comfort of the mattress.

"I won't be able to follow them to the party anyway…" he mumbled and rested his arm over his forehead. "My back hurt… my clothes are still wet… and I still have to look after this house." He later glared at the camera. "Just because I'm her adoptive brother doesn't mean I have the rights to do _this_ and **that** to Fate. Got it?"

(Audience booed. "Chrono just wants Fate-_chan_ for herself," they hissed.)

_"Oh-ho. Cinderella wants to go to the party, and Cinderella is too scared to admit. Right, Friedrich?" _

_"Kyuu!" _

_"Let's give her some surprise present, shall we?" _

"Oh, not that again…" Struggling to sit up, Chrono waited for the cast to appear and was equally unimpressed. "Aren't you supposed to be with Erio?"

"Why, yes I was," Caro answered as she nonchalantly walked in. "But Lindy-_san_ reminded me about my part, so here I am, uplifting my role as the fairy."

"I bet Mother wants me to wear weird stuffs again…" he mumbled.

"As a matter of fact, that is correct," Caro said and giggled. "Anyway, Cinderella, I, your Fairy Godmother shall grant your wish -- your _deepest desire_, on top of that. So, what would you like to wish?"

Chrono shook his head. He thought he could joke the young mage about his wish, so he said: "give me the best dress you have so I can go to the party without having to worry about Stepmother and Stepsisters."

"Your wish is my command, Cinderella." Caro summoned a summoning magic circle and chanted in ancient Mid-Childan language. For a while, the magic healed Chrono's backache but it also enveloped him in whitish pink aura. Something was terribly wrong, the audience noticed, as the aura dissipated and they waited for the summoning magic to complete.

Then it did.

Chrono slowly emerged to visible eyes. What the unsuspecting audience was watching was something they never anticipated before.

And one of them was performing a checklist.

"Summer uniform? **Check**. Flashy skirt? **Check**. Three measurements? **Check**. Ribbons? **Check**. Glasses? **Check**."

The person closed his notebook. He coughed a couple of times, pointed to the screen and said: "I, hereby, declare that Admiral Chrono Haraoun has a die-hard fetish of schoolgirl."

"Admiral Haraoun is now a schoolgirl!?" male audience screamed. "IT'S A TRAP!!!!"

"_KYAA_! CHROSUKE!!" fan girls cried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, CARO!!!" he shouted.

"But Lindy-_san_ said it'd fit your role!" Caro squealed and hid behind the chair. "Admiral, you don't have to yell at me like that. You're scary…"

"Not only you gave me schoolgirl uniform," Chrono growled and snapped when he realized the choker's built-in device had altered his voice as well. "You even made me sound like a _girl_! This is madness!"

"ZOMG! Admiral Haraoun even sounds like a schoolgirl!" male audience roared. "IT'S A DOUBLE TRAP!"

"CHROSUKE KAWAII!" fan girls squealed.

**"Now, now, Cinderella," **Shamal's voice reminded. **"You're going to be the prom queen of the night, so watch your manners and behave."**

"Not even you, Shamal!" Chrono shouted.

_"As expected from our Cinderella herself,"_ **Ten no Koe** added. _"She is too shy to admit that she does like cosplaying as schoolgirl. To think her dress is the flamboyant Hakuo Gakuen fuku, too… everybody's hot blood is burning in utmost excitement!!!"_

_// SPECIAL SCENE ENDS HERE // _

**"OBJECTION!" **

The door was slammed. Everybody turned to the entrance path, and had their eyes popped out of sockets and jaws dropped to the floor. It was "Hakuo schoolgirl Cinderella" and he was terribly pissed off as he trampled down the alley that led to the stage. Completely ignoring the audience that were speechless by his appearance, he got up on the stage and glowered at Shamal.

"_Anou_… Chrono-_kun_?"

Chrono snapped. He pointed to Shamal, then to the audience and the cameramen. "I shall use my authority as the Admiral to sentence each and every one of you after this stage play," he murmured. "Just you wait."

"…Chrono-_kun_, you speak like you're a _tsundere_ or something," Shamal suggested.

"True, true," some audience agreed. "Chrono is indeed a _tsundere_."

"Is it just me," a man asked to his fiancée, "or does the makeover somehow turn Admiral Haraoun into a cute-looking schoolgirl? You see, every time I look at him he reminds me to the girl in Lucky-Star -- Kagami, I think. She's a _tsundere_, too."

"Honey, are you gay for Chrono?" his fiancée questioned.

"Hell no! I'm straight!" he retorted.

"If Chrono were to have a female alter-ego, how would we call it?" a cosplayer asked.

"Should we call him Catherine Haraoun?" his friend.

"That is a brilliant idea!" the cosplayer agreed. "From now on, we shall call Chrono's alter-ego Catherine-_chan_!"

"I hate you guys…" Chrono growled.

**"Southern Cross! It's the holy light! We are the crusaders of the southern cross!" **

Everybody looked at the door. Male audience and fan boys immediately howled at the sight of Yuuno. Chanting his name and shouting battle cries, some of them (especially the Spartan cosplayers) stomped their feet on the floor to sign the arrival of the Mid-Childan warrior prince.

"FOR MID-CHILDA!!!!"

"FOR GLORY!!!!"

"YUUNODAS!!!!"

Yuuno lifted his hand. In an instant the commotion was silenced, and everybody was now watching at him in anticipation. "People of Mid-Childa, I thank you for your participation." They applauded and cheered for their revered Infinity Librarian.

_"Of course they need to,"_ Ten No Koe murmured, _"because in the actual series, Yuuno-kun never gets enough airtime compared with the girls. At least, in fan fiction universe, he gets to appear as much as he wants to. Na?" _

"Now, now, Ten no Koe-_san_," Yuuno said.

"Prince Yuuno!" one of the Spartan cosplayers shouted. "Give us your fiery speech that transcends to the heavens above!"

"Prince Yuuno!" a fan boy hooted. "Give us your advice on future battle!"

"Prince Yuuno!" male audience yelled. "Give us guidance!"

"Prince Yuuno!" a girl squealed. "Please have my baby!"

"What the hell is that for?" the three men demanded.

Again, Yuuno lifted his hands to silence them. "Thank you for your fervent support, my fellow citizens," he spoke. "I am well aware that you are hungry for my inspirational speeches, and I am well aware how each and every one of you is in the needs for my leadership."

"PRINCE YUUNO SIMPLY ROCKS!" they replied.

"But the fact is today, we are having a very fun day, together under the radiant sun of this kingdom," Yuuno continued and pointed to the ceiling. "So don't waste further time and pierce through the heavens above with your power! There is nothing impossible in this world!"

Audience roared. Some of them even went as far as calling Yuuno with the honorary suffix "Aniki" which made him slightly blush. Standing behind him, Arf and Zafira simply clapped hands, with the latter mumbling "for the Man's Festival…" in low voice.

Yuuno walked toward the stage and stumbled across the likes of Nanoha, Fate and Hayate. He noticed his close friends were gaping at him in disbelief, and he laughed. "My friends, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate. Is there anything wrong with speaking and acting like a certain hot-blooded man?" arrogantly he asked and reinforced the statement by swaying his untidy blond hair over his shoulder; fan girls squealed at the manly display and fainted on the spot.

"Yuuno-_kun_, you're scary," Nanoha muttered.

Yuuno laughed again. "I understand your sentiment, Nanoha-_san_, and I do realize you are the lucky ones to have the _most_ airtimes on television," he continued. "_Mah_, at least in fan fiction universe, I can do whatever I like."

_"See? I've told you he was enjoying it,"_ Ten no Koe chided.

"You've watched too much 300, Yuuno-_kun_," Hayate murmured. Fate nodded to agree. "Get over it. You're not a movie-goer, and you aren't supposed to be one."

"If there's something wrong with it, Hayate-_san_, it's the failure to appreciate the strength and dignity of the Spartans," Yuuno answered. The Spartan cosplayers roared in approval at the statement and shouted "THIS IS SPARTA!" in unison.

"Besides, Fate-_san_," Yuuno spoke and chuckled. "Your whipping techniques need refinement. You can come to the Infinite Library anytime."

Fate snapped. "W… what was that supposed to mean?!"

"By the way, Hayate-_san_," Yuuno later said. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were supposed to bring the Sanzenin Family for a quick tour."

Hayate gasped. "How did you know?"

"To put it simply, Vita and Madam Sanzenin were cornered by some cosplayers who literally failed at life, and they were shouting for help," he continued. "They screamed your name, but they also cried out the _other_ Hayate's name. A fated destiny was inevitable as you and _that_ Hayate rushed to the scene and saved them. You thought you would do the best to avoid further confrontation with _that_ Hayate, so you asked Vita to escort them to the VIP room."

_(While the Sanzenin Household was led by Vita to the VIP Room, Hayate sneezed. "I bet you're having a bad day, aren't you Hayate-kun?" Maria asked. _

_"I think so…" he mumbled.) _

Yuuno grinned. "Isn't that right?"

"Superior observation skill is superior," Hayate spoke in awe. "You're full of awesomeness."

Yuuno noticed the stunted Chrono onstage. Leaving his TSAB friends in utter confusion, disbelief and amusement, he headed there and approached him. "Oh, hello, ma'am," he spoke and bowed to Chrono in respect. "I have never seen you before. Are you new?"

Chrono gulped. What must he do? Yuuno, his long-time friend, the Chief Librarian of the Infinite Library, the _Prince of Mid-Childa_, was _actually_ bowing to him as if he was a real deal! Unknown to him, his face started burning, and the ribbons that were tying his fake hairs in bunch also started spinning wildly. On top of that, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the rest of the audience muffled their laughter at the impromptu introduction scene that was happening before them, and turned away from the odd couple as their rationale was unable to process the overflowing information.

"I am Prince Yuuno of Mid-Childa. I welcome you to this Annual Royal Gathering," Yuuno spoke as he stood back.

Reluctantly Chrono bowed to him -- in the most mannered way he could think of. "P-pleased to meet you, Your Highness," he mumbled.

"What is your name?" Yuuno asked.

"C… Cinderella, Your Highness," Chrono replied and bowed to him again.

"Cinderella, isn't it? Well, the name and its owner are truly beautiful," Yuuno spoke. Audience whistled and cooed at the answer, and they even silently told the Mid-Childan prince to "go for it".

He offered Chrono a hand, and in the most blatant facial expression ever, he asked him: **"Shall we dance?"** Audience hooted in approval at the offer, although some of them did warn Yuuno that the _beautiful girl_ in front of him was a trap.

Chrono gulped. He was unsure whether he should accept the gesture or decline it. Yet the more he resisted, the more he heard deviously encouraging whispers from the audience as they told him to "go for it anyway".

"I… I think I should go to the washroom for a while," Shamal said and tiptoed from them. "_Ganbatte ne_, Chrono-_kun_!"

Eventually he had to. Swallowing his pride as a _man_, he took Yuuno's hand, shivering as he felt his skin touching Yuuno's. "P… please be kind, Your Highness," he murmured and hid his flushed face.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**"Ands so Prince Yuuno and Cinderella Haraoun met. In this twisted tale of love and destiny, one can only wonder the outcome of this outlandishly wrong and stupid match-up of the century. What must we do, Ten no Koe-_san_?" **

_"Mah, don't worry about it. The two of us aren't entirely responsible for the scripts, anyway. Na?" _

**"This means all of us must sit and wait for the finale of this presentation. I must pray to God the outcome won't be disastrous." **

"_Ch-Chotto_! Are we having two-part episode!?" Chrono shouted and squealed when Wind Deity decided to do His job by blowing his skirt upward.

"JUST A BIT HIGHER!!!!!" fan boys yelled.

**SUBAIGAR killed fan boys with Super Courageous Hammer. **

"VICTORY GOES TO THOSE WITH COURAGE!!!" Subaru bellowed.

**"Ten no Koe-san, you're right after all. Why don't we all leave the suspense behind and inform audience and readers to stay tuned for our next episode?" **

_"It indeed is. With that done, I leave the rest of this chapter to your wildest imagination, and that concludes today's presentation. Stay tuned, as we bring you more madness in…" _

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA **

A Lost Property Riot Force 6 presentation and it's mean to be a parody. Don't blame us; we just do whatever we're told.

"That is just plain wrong," Nanoha commented. "To have Yuuno-_kun_ and Chrono-_kun_ paired up like a real couple."

"And Chrono-_kun_ is dressed up quite good too," Hayate murmured.

"I can't believe Mother would go as far as asking Oniichan to dress as a schoolgirl," Fate mumbled.

They stared at Cinderella Haraoun. Suddenly flames of envy enveloped them as they glowered at the story's supposed heroine. "And he looks more beautiful than us…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// outside Main Hall // _

The Numbers and Lindy's Youngling Battalion were temporary at peace. The battle that had almost destroyed the entire complex was averted, thanks to Imotou and her charms (that made male died of happiness and female blush in awe). It was a blessing in disguise, too; had the battle continued, the stage play that was taking place in the Main Hall would be in jeopardy as well.

"Erio-_kun_! _Mitte_! _Mitte_!" Again, Imotou giggled as she fired another set of Shamisen Buster at the Numbers. Again, it was Tre who took the credit as the most unfortunate of the sisterhood, as she was pinned down by hundreds of _the cat_. Again, Erio had to cover his bleeding nose, mumbling something in Belkan German while the rest of the Numbers watched at him in curiosity.

"That reminds me," Quattro spoke. "What are we doing in here, anyway? I thought we were after some Relics."

"I don't think we can continue our work, Quattro," Cinque murmured and glanced at Imotou. The girl's cuteness flaunts simply made her growl in jealousy, and she turned to her _megane_ companion. "Quattro, am I cute?"

Quattro blinked. "Eh?"

"Tell me, Quattro. Am I cute?" Cinque asked. "Am I?"

Quattro tried answering the question that proved to be as difficult as the eye-patched girl herself. So instead, she dragged Erio and pulled him towards her. "Why don't we ask this red-haired for opinion?" she suggested.

"Eh?!"

Cinque stared at Erio. The boy was blushing furiously as the Number's face was closing in to his. "Tell me, boy, am I cute?" she asked, while not taking care of Lutecia who was glowering at her in jealousy. "You do find me cute, don't you?"

Erio's face turned red tomato. "_Anou_… Lindy-_san_… help?"

Meanwhile, high above a skyscraper, a dark figure enveloped in cloak was observing the TSAB Complex. It was one of the Numbers, and she was distancing herself from the chaotic disorder caused by her team-mates. Her objective was also the same, but unlike her sisters, she chose to operate separately from them for reasons they reached upon a mutual agreement.

"Uno, I'm ready," Dark Ginga spoke into her earpiece. "Give me coordinates."

_"Roger." _

Unknown to "that" Ginga, a person was spying upon her -- also from high building. He was arming his handgun, with the Roman numerical "13" carved upon it. His eyes were glued upon Ginga, murmuring something in ancient language

_Train Hartnett nodded. "Target identified." _


	8. Chapter 8

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
CHARTER 08 **

The hall was bustling in excitement. With songs like "Makes Me Wonder" and "Staying Alive" continually shuffled in the playlist, the party was becoming something from the 70's disco party, as people danced and shook their body to the energetic rhythm. Even production crews danced behind the stage, and the happiest person had to be Ginga.

"You know what," Ginga uttered as she made a hula-hoop, "I think I'm beginning to like this."

"Just don't overdo yourself," Teana spoke, "or you might invite crazy fan boys upstage." She could not have been more correct, because five seconds was all they needed as fan boys stormed backstage and roared in approval at dancing Ginga.

"SHAKE THAT BOOTY, GINGA!!!" they screamed. Ginga's only reaction was to send them out of backstage with her Revolver Knuckle. "WE LOVE YOU, GINGA-_NEE_!!!"

"See, I've told you," Teana said.

_"Urusai…"_ the blushing Ginga retorted.

In the mean time, the Sanzenin Households were having their great time as well. Whilst Tama the white tiger danced the most perfect "Saturday Night Fever" dance ever, Nagi and Hayate were dancing rather modestly -- this was their first experience dancing in a gathering together as a couple, and they never knew it would be this exhilarating.

"So, what do you plan after this, Ojousama?" Hayate asked and took Nagi's hands.

"I say we're going to have a dancing party of our own," Nagi said and took his hand.

"That's a great idea, Ojousama," Hayate replied.

"By the way, where's Maria?" Nagi asked.

_"Your Maria is currently off-duty, Milady,"_ Ten No Koe answered on Hayate's behalf. _"She has… some unsettled business with Yagami Hayate." _

(Backstage, Maria was having illegal business on cosplay project with Hayate. What were they planning of? Let us hope it won't involve disastrous dress designs.)

Of course, the highlight was Yuuno and Chrono, as they stole everyone's attention by being the best-looking dancing couple. Their talent enamoured them, their choreography amazed them, and their flawless astounded them.

Simply put, **they were perfect. **

"That was fun," Yuuno uttered after he and Chrono ended their turn (at the same time, _Staying Alive_ stopped and was replaced by melodic version of _Dancing Fairy_.) "Dancing surely is the best way to keep our body fit, isn't it?"

Chrono shyly nodded. "Um."

"Though truth to be told," Yuuno spoke and took off his Spartan helmet, "why are we having disco in the first place? We could have waltz or tango. Spartan tribal music is fine, too."

"Blame the Audio Department," one of the audiences spoke and pointed to Shari (the spectacled woman protested and turned away in disgust). "Though we don't really mind if it's disco. _When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city…"_

"Let's take a seat, Cinderella," Yuuno said and gestured to a makeshift fountain on the stage. Not obliging to the request would be a heresy, so Chrono shyly nodded and followed the Mid-Childan prince's lead. He felt extremely disturbed, both mentally and physically, and he swore to himself that once the stage play ended, he was going to return the dreads to everybody thrice as much.

"Cinderella?"

Chrono was startled. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Yuuno was already seated. "Please have a seat," he said, dusting off a spot next to him. Chrono shook his head, saying that he preferred standing up. "What are you talking about, Cinderella? You must be tired from all the dances, aren't you?" (Audiences agreed with him, and booed Chrono for "not taking the advantage".)

"It's… not something like that, Your Highness," bashfully Chrono tried reasoning, and he got jeered by the audience again. _"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"_ he scolded.

"There goes our _tsundere_ Catherine-_chan_," an audience commented.

"Yup, she surely looks cute when she scolds at us like that," his friend agreed.

_"Urusai, baaka!"_ Chrono cried out.

"It's kind of sad to think about it." Chrono stopped scolding the people and looked at Yuuno.

"Your Highness?"

"When I first came here, I was alone," the blonde spoke. "People treated me as if I was a foreigner, an alien in their homeland. They looked at me with one eye closed. They never cared of me. For them, as long as they got their job done, they didn't even matter whether I didn't exist."

"That… that's awful," Chrono murmured and took seat next to him. "I'm sorry. I really wish I could be of help."

"No; it's alright with me. I'm used to it anyway," Yuuno answered.

"The only thing I prize so much until today is this," he continued and showed Chrono a miniature drill that was made into a locket. "Aniki gave this to me on that faithful day. He told me that with this, I could pierce through the heavens and made a dynamite exit."

"What… happened to your brother?" Chrono asked.

Yuuno lifted his head. A drop of tear fell down his battle-scarred cheek as he closed his eyes and murmured: "it was a cold and snowy night…"

At the cue call, the infamous widescreen, ultra-high resolution plasma television was brought down from the ceiling and suspended 30 feet above the audience.

_// FLASHBACK GOES HERE HUH // _

The injury was great. He was barely able to stand up, and yet he fought hard to overcome his pain. The great leader of the Heavenly Red Brigade, owner of the Drill Knuckle Daizamber, the one and only…

"Damn it…" he grumbled and steadied his shaky stance. He glared up at the enormous super robot that was aiming its proton cannon at him. "I cannot lose here yet… I've got to prove to him I'm a worthy big brother…!"

_"Surrender, Belkan Knight,"_ the super robot's pilot spoke through loudspeaker. _"You know you can't defeat me in your poor condition. Submit to my power, and I shall spare your life."_

He chuckled. "Submit? Surrender? I think my ears have earwax," he chided.

_"Bastard! You don't know who you're dealing with!"_ the pilot roared.

"Why, yes I do," he replied. "You're nothing but the example of how an epic fail looks like." He laughed. He was laughing. He pointed to the super robot's face as he was laughing. "Go home. Cry in your mother's arms. Drink some milk. You aren't manly enough to face this great Heavenly Drill Warrior."

_"Kisama! You dare insult me!"_ So saying the super robot began charging up its plasma cannon. _"I will make sure your corpse disappears into thin air and never to be recovered! PROTON PHASER!!"_

The cannon fired. It unleashed a gigantic beam of death from its barrel and pierced through the sky at the battered man twice the speed of sound. The young Yuuno was watching from the safety of the bunker in horror, and he shouted the man's name in despair.

The man laughed. **"_IKUZO_, DAIZAMBER!!!!"**

**_--"JA, MEISTER!"-- _**

The man cried a thunderous battle cry. The drill knuckle was fed with hundreds of cartridges via belt link-feed, converted all magical energies into super-compressed energy that made the Armed Device grew the size of the super robot. The man jumped forward, aimed the gigantic drill at the particle beam and pierced all the way through.

_"Ba… baaka na!" _

**"Burning Heaven…" **

The rocket-augmented charge, coupled with the ultra-high rotation speed of the drill, smashed through everything that protected the super robot. The pilot was appalled, but by now it was already too late to retreat.

**"GUREN RAGAN!!!!!!!!" **

The drill penetrated the super robot's external skeleton. It bored through the super-structure, ripping apart everything it touched and shredded all matters into dusts. The momentum of the collision brought the stunned super robot high into the sky, and was left suspended thousands of feet above the snowy plain as the man descended.

He landed. Thousands of cartridges were ejected from the Drill Knuckle, and he made a post-battle pose as the super robot slowly disintegrated into pieces.

"I had sent you to the heavens high above, _hadn't I_?"

Then it exploded. Multiple-coloured lights beamed across the night sky, illuminating the cold land of northern Mid-Childa. The rest of the super robots fled the battlefield, their morale dissipated by the loss of their commander. They had witnessed the wrath of the Heavenly Drill Warrior, and they did not want to gamble their life.

"I… I did it…"

He fell to his knees. He was tired. He was running out of breath. He was at the end of his time. And yet he was satisfied. He had destroyed the dreaded Devil Gundam with his drill knuckle. He had defeated the invincible Holy Supreme General with his endless determination.

_He had won the war with power of the true heart. _

The drill knuckle reverted to its original size, slowly coming to a halt, and then stopped completely. "Sorry, Daizamber, for forcing you through this…" he whispered and put his hand over the now-decommissioned drill knuckle. "I'm sorry…"

He closed his eyes.

He grinned.

_"Farewell… Yuuno…" _

Yuuno walked out of cover. Slowly he approached him, struggling to wade through the two-foot thick snow. "Aniki?" He shook the man's body, but it was unmoving. "Aniki? Are you sleeping? Aniki?"

He was not answering.

Snow fell upon the plateau. Yuuno was speechless; the man he had adored as his brother, his leader, his idol. The man he had referred to as Aniki throughout his life. The man he loved with all his heart was no more.

_He was gone_.

"Aniki…" The young boy fell onto his knees. He punched the freezing ground hard, screaming from the top of his broken heart. "ANIKIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

_// FLASHBACK ENDS HERE HUH // _

The hall was filled with manly tears. Chrono looked forward and saw male audiences of all genders and social classes crying tears of hot-blooded manliness. "Yuuno, we understand your pain…" they murmured and clenched their fists. "We feel the pain you have to bring inside your heart…"

"Oi, oi," Chrono uttered.

"Don't worry, Yuuno!" they roared and threw their fists upward. "PIECE THROUGH THE HEAVENS ABOVE WITH YOUR RISING HEART! YOU KNOW NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! ALL HAIL YUUNO! ALL HAIL THE GREAT LIBRARIAN!"

Backstage, the three Aces could not help suppressing their emotion. "Since when Yuuno-_kun_ became someone's apprentice?" Nanoha asked and laughed out loud.

"Since when Yuuno-_kun_ planned that flashback scene?" Fate added and laughed louder.

"Since when Yuuno-_kun_ started watching Gurren Lagann?" Hayate cackled and laughed the loudest.

They were silent. Then in the most deafening voice they could, they shouted: "SINCE WHEN YUUNO-_KUN_ HAD A BROTHER NAMED KAMINA??????"

_(At Heaven's Cabaret Club, Kamina was drinking mango juice with the nekomimi waitresses sitting around him when he suddenly sneezed and choked the beverage. "Kamina-sama, is there something wrong?" one of the waitresses asked. _

_"Betsuni," Kamina replied and rubbed his nose. "It must be my little boy again.") _

_"Don't worry, girls,"_ Ten no Koe assured. _"It's not that we can't have a tribute to the manliest, most GAR man to have lived upon this Earth. Besides, that TV show simply rocks hard." _

**"Now, now, Ten no Koe-_san_."**

Chrono shivered. Yuuno had inexplicably put his hand over his shoulder, and he didn't even realize the 'Cinderella' he was dating with was his very own Admiral! All the audience hooted at Yuuno's gesture and clapped their hands, as if they approved of Yuuno's action.

"You know what, Cinderella?" Yuuno spoke. "I felt strangely light-hearted after talking with you. You must be a good listener, right?"

"Well, I…" Chrono was unsure of what he should talk of. And he could already hear the audience chanting: "Go for it!" while glaring at him with devious gazes of encouragement. Even the Aces silently rooted for him, flailing banners and flags with Cinderella's and Yuuno's names painted on them.

_"What must she do in this situation?"_ Ten no Koe asked. _"Should she remain silent and keep on listening? Or should she at least speak a word or two to express her thought? Cinderella Haraoun, the power is in your hand."_

**"Cinderella, your Prince Charming is awaiting your answer. Don't make him wait longer." **

_"Urusai!" _

**"Aw, look at you. Being tsun-tsun at us while acting dere-dere to your Prince Charming." **

_"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" _

His mind was processing hard to choose the best possible alternatives, which proved to be fruitless as ever. And with people kept pushing him for more, he was left with no choices.

He had to.

Finally he made everyone cheer when he put his hand over Yuuno's palm. "Your Highness…"

"Yes, Cinderella?"

"I… I don't know whether I said the right thing," Chrono spoke, shivering at the thought of holding hand with a _manly man_, "but your brother didn't die in vain. He died for your sake. He sacrificed his life for your greater good."

Yuuno turned to 'Cinderella Haraoun'. "Cinderella…"

"That's why…" Chrono answered and returned the gaze. "You mustn't forget everything he had done for your sake. You must always remember everything he had done to keep your smile intact. What your brother wanted… was to see you living in happiness."

"Happiness?"

"Yes," Chrono said. "After all, you're apple in everyone's eyes? You mustn't let us see you in sadness. Your happiness is our happiness." Here, without even knowing what he was doing, he smiled. "So, Your Highness, please keep smiling. There's nothing better than to see your beloved princes smiling from the bottom of his heart."

"Cinderella…"

"Your Highness…"

And the unthinkable had happened.

Prince Yuuno bent forward, slowly edging himself toward Chrono and closing their distance. The horror-stricken Cinderella Haraoun was stunned but could not run away, as Yuuno was already an inch from his face. "Your Highness, what are you doing?" he asked, his face burning greatly to the point steams came out of his ears.

"Cinderella, your eyes… they are so beautiful…" Yuuno murmured. "And your lips… they're so vibrant… I want to admire them… a bit closer…"

"Your Highness, stop it…! People are watching us," Chrono begged.

Male audience gasped. Female spectators covered their mouths. The Aces were shocked. Shamal was speechless. Shamisen meowed. Production crews' jaws dropped. They were startled, not because they knew the couple would kiss each other as the scripts stated, but because Yuuno **did not have any freaking idea that Cinderella Haraoun was actually Chrono Haraoun!**

Yuuno closed his eyes. His lips parted, his hands crawled up and cupped Chrono's cheeks, his face closing in. Chrono blushed furiously: his heart pounded madly, his ribbons spun around like no tomorrow, his eyes widened in shock, and he was in the worst situation ever.

And Yuuno was going to claim his prize…

_"IYAH! DAME!" _

Chrono pushed Yuuno away. The Mid-Childan prince fell into the fountain, and the panicked Chrono seized the opportunity to run for safety. He fought through the myriads of audiences that tried preventing him from escaping and got through, but in the confusion he left the most important accessories that would begin the mark of Prince Yuuno's search for his princess.

"Looks like Cinderella's just asking Prince Yuuno to begin his search."

Yuuno barely had time to recover when Chrono reached the entrance door. "Wait! Cinderella!" Yuuno's cries were too late as Chrono had left the hall and the building altogether. "Aw, shucks. Just when I thought I could ask her to lend me those glasses…" he murmured.

**"So that's why you did _that_. We thought for sure you were going to… kiss…"**

Yuuno laughed silly. "_Gomen, gomen_. I just wanted to test the glasses. It's been a while since I broke mine," he spoke.

"Then what you've been wearing until now?" Nagi asked.

Yuuno took out something from his eyes, and showed it to the audience. "Contact lens?" Hayate uttered.

Yuuno nodded. "Though frankly speaking I'd rather wear glasses," he spoke. "God, my eyes are allergic to lens."

One of the Spartan cosplayers gave him the eyeglasses Chrono dropped. "Prince Yuuno, Cinderella has left this behind. What must we do?" he asked.

Yuuno examined the spectacles. "Amazing… these glasses are made from high-quality product…" he murmured. "And their construction is perfect, too. Alright."

Yuuno threw his fists into the air. "I shall find the owner of these eyeglasses and propose her into marriage! This is my decision, and nobody can deny it!"

Hayate showed Yuuno Cinderella's left slipper. "_Anou_… you forgot this, too."

"And I shall also find whoever feet can fit into this slipper!" Yuuno added.

"ALL HAIL PRINCE YUUNO!" male audience roared.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**"Then it's decided. Prince Yuuno will begin his quest to find the owner of the eyeglasses and the missing left slipper. That, if we all agree to accept its ending." **

_"What are you talking about, Shamal? Of course everybody knows it already, nah?" _

**"But that's not the reason." **

"On the next episode: Prince Yuuno and his quest for the true Cinderella. I wonder what everybody will say."

"Now you even become the narrator, Ojousama."

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA **

A Lost Property Riot Force 6 presentation and it's mean to be a parody. Don't blame us; we just do whatever we're told.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// omake // _

"How dare you look at Sister Cinque with those eyes, you red shortie!"

"Erio-_KUN_…"

"Nove…"

"It wasn't per- I mean! I did not!"

"Erio-_kun_! _Mitte_! _Mitte_!"

Erio Mondial was having a tough day. Not only he had to take care of Lindy's Underling Battalions, he also had to be concerned of the Numbers' supposed Relic-retrieving mission, which never came to be realized in the first place. He was alright with the rest of the cybernetic warriors (as he had no problems accepting them in battle) but the eye-patched girl named Cinque, along with her self-acclaimed sister Nove, were giving him serious headache.

No; that was not what he was worried off.

_It was her. _

Truly a class of her own, Imotou was frighteningly cute and powerful in every aspect. Erio was puzzled of how did the young girl was involved in Nanoha Universe with such upsetting promises she could offer. Adding insult to the injury was the fact that Imotou was shamelessly promoting her full prowess to everyone, as if the profession of a mage was something she could play with.

"HEI!"

As soon as he turned around, he received a beating when Nove landed a punch onto his face. "What… what the hell was that for?!" he demanded.

"You aren't even listening to me, red shortie," Nove uttered and pointed to his face. "Tell me right now! What do you want from Sister Cinque, pervert?!"

"I- I'm not a pervert, you bigmouth!" Erio answered.

"Silence! You did let Sister Cinque approach you on purpose!" Nove replied. "And you even stared at her chest! What do you think it was for?"

"Nove, please…" the blushing Cinque murmured.

"ARGH! You and your perverted eye are nothing but nuisance!" Nove shouted and opened battle stance. "Come on, red shortie! I challenge you!"

Erio palmed his face. "God, what is really going on?" He felt Lutecia patting his shoulder, and he turned around to see her nodding. "Lutecia?"

"Erio…" She, too, was blushing, although she was braver than Cinque. "Good luck."

Annabelle gave Erio a kiss on his cheek. "You better win this for me, Erio," she murmured.

By now, **both** Caro and Nove were fuming in utter jealousy and anger. Not taking care of their partners, they withdrew their arsenals and glowered at the red-haired boy. "Erio-_kun_…"

"Uh, girls… can we talk?"

**"ERIO-_KUN_ BAAKA!!!!" **

_"And so our Erio Mondial is having his hard days dealing with his girl friends,"_ Ten no Koe murmured. _"Mah, too bad I can't help you with that matter."_

"You aren't even helping!" Erio screamed as he dodged the angry girls' projectiles and fists.

"I wonder if Erio-_kun_ really likes his friends," Imotou uttered and approached Cinque. "Ne, Oneechan?"

"Err… yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to play with me?" Imotou asked. "Erio-_kun_ looks busy, and I don't want to bother him. So…"

_Cinque nodded. With a bashful smile, she took Imotou's hand. "Certainly." _


	9. Chapter 9

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
****CHARTER 09**

"**Previously, in Magical Girl Lyrical Cinderella…"**

Flashbacks showed both audience and readers to series of events that led to the eventual date of Cinderella Haraoun and Prince Yuuno of Mid-Childa. Fan boys roared, amazingly in approval to see the perfectly unmatched couple dancing and sharing their inner thoughts before proceeding to kiss.

Well, kind of.

"But Prince Yuuno doesn't know the actual truth," Hayate the Combat Butler spoke.

Nagi Sanzenin nodded. "It will be a disastrous catastrophe if he ever learns the truth. Whoever here doesn't remember Bridget?"

"Ah, the sexually confused boy who plays with yo-yo and carries killer teddy bear from Guilty Gear XX Slash?" Hayate asked.

_(Somewhere, onboard the Mayship, Bridget sneezed.)_

"Dude, like, he's the biggest trap ever," one audience added. "Well, before Watarase Jun came along."

_(Somewhere, at Mizukosaka Academy, Watarase Jun sneezed while he was performing the Patriot Missile Kick onto Hachi.)_

"**It doesn't get any better or worse than this. Remember, audience, Cinderella left behind her glass slippers and eyeglasses."**

"Did the narrator just say eyeglasses?" another audience asked. The answer was another flashback that showed Cinderella running out of the hall, leaving the said items to be picked up by Prince Yuuno.

"At least _tsundere_ Cinderella looks cute with the eyeglasses," a fan girl commented before she sighed. "I wish I were Cinderella instead… I want to be with Yuuno-_sama_…"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Everybody turned to the source of the voice and saw a mafia cornered by the Mid-Childan Elite Guards, all of whom were standing next to the edge of a makeshift well. Pointing a spear to the appalled mafia was none other than Prince Yuuno.

"You think you can make me kneel into submission with the incapacitated heads of my neighbouring kings? You're a disgrace to the humanity," Prince Yuuno snarled and yelled before the mafia could speak. "You threaten to enslave my queen and orphan all the children. Maybe you should choose your words carefully."

"Blasphemy!" the mafia hissed. "This is madness!"

"Madness?" Prince Yuuno glanced to his Elite Guards, then to the Spartan cosplayers. They nodded, as so did the Sanzenin Households who nodded in approval. Prince Yuuno turned back to the grief-stricken mafia.

He grinned.

"**This! Is! PARTY!!!!!"**

Prince Yuuno kicked the mafia into the well. Everybody cheered.

"**Meanwhile…"**

Cinderella -ahem, Chrono kicked the door of the Haraoun Family's makeshift house and rushed into his underground room. He tore off the schoolgirl attire as to reveal his maid uniform and punched the wall many times. "That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever experienced!!" he bellowed and landed an uppercut onto the structure.

"GAH! I need to sleep." He tossed himself onto the bed, closed his eyes and murmured in low voice. "I just need to sleep…"

Chrono fell asleep. It only took a while before the Special Effects Department did what they were best at: tossing flowers and blowing bubbles to the stage. While it was a routine practice, everybody in the hall was smitten by the strangely wrong and right results the department was performing; to add insult to the injury someone was singing a lullaby and made male audience vomited at their fantasy of sleeping Cinderella.

"**Our Cinderella is very tired she needs to sleep--"**

And fan boys banged their heads onto the chair, desperately getting rid of their perverse thoughts on Cinderella.

"**Just what's wrong with you people?"**

"As if Prince Yuuno kissing The Cross-Dresser Haraoun wasn't enough to torture us," they muttered (vein popped on Chrono's forehead when he heard the comment), "now you and your department are forcing us to have wrong thinking of him as a Sleeping Beauty!"

"**Hey, it's not our fault."**

"But! But!"

"**Oh, just shut up and enjoy the show."**

The nap took a little more than five minutes, and Chrono was revitalized. "That was a good sleep…" he murmured and outstretched his arms. (Again, the SFX Department made fan boys burned their eyes by their crafty handiworks; girls, on the other hands, sighed at the beautiful sight of Cinderella Haraoun and fainted.)

"I think there is a wrong development going on here," Hayate spoke and glanced at the dead people.

"_Sou, sou,"_ Nagi answered.

"Oh, it's morning already?" Chrono said and glanced to the windows. "Morning… so beautiful…" He approached the window pane that seemed to be out of place and opened it. There was a moment of stillness as he rubbed his eyes and yawned as wide as he could. "I wonder how the girls are doing…" he murmured.

Courtesy of the hall's wide screen, everybody watched in utmost surprise as the three Aces continued dancing to the upbeat music of the 70's, not knowing that the party had gone all the way to the morning. The three Aces seemed to have been intoxicated, and all of them were dancing without realizing they were being _ogled_.

"Holy crap!!! IT'S GINGA-_NEECHAMA_!!!!"

"Where?? WHERE????"

One of the surviving fan boys pointed to the screen, and there she was: Ginga Nakajima, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's officer, everybody's apple in the eye, shaking her body to the music. Everybody (even the dead men) became over-energized and hooted for Ginga, shouting her name in full support and throwing their fists into the air. Truly, the power of fan boy-ism.

Or so it was.

"Oh, so the girls are partying?" Chrono murmured. "That means I won't have anything else to do for today." He had a thought or twos on Yuuno, and suddenly shivered in embarrassment when he remembered the alleged prince of Mid-Childa's attempt to give him a kiss. "Good lord. What has humanity come to? Father would roll in his grave if he ever knows this…"

_(At Heaven's Cabaret Club, the late Clyde Haraoun was having a warm conversation with one of the bunny-suit waitresses (Kamina was seen surrounded by nekomimi waitresses) when he suddenly sneezed. "Cold, Clyde-sama?" the waitress asked._

"_Ah, it must be my boy," he murmured and rubbed his itchy nose.)_

The door was knocked. "Now who might that be?" Chrono wondered and approached the door. When he opened it, everybody was in treat for…

"Signum?"

"What?"

Chrono pointed to the tight attire she was donning. "What is this for?"

"Ah, this?" Signum glanced back and forth between Chrono and the all-green skin-tight suit she was wearing. "Don't ask me. Meister requested me to dress up as a certain Loveless person…"

She glared at Chrono later on. "And stop giving me those looks."

Chrono shook his head. "I didn't mean to- look at you in that way!" he replied.

"Pervert," Signum replied.

"No I'm not!" Chrono retorted.

"I see what you did there, Admiral Haraoun," Signum reminded.

By now, fan boys and male audience started ogling Signum Loveless. All of them murmured "Jiiiiiiiiiiii………………" while sticking their eyes on Signum's _unrealistically_ loaded racks. Signum did not realize it yet, but when some of the boys whispered "those are surely squishy in our hands," she made them eat the dust by firing an instant Sturm Falke at them.

"Well, I didn't know Signum looks hot in the suit," an audience spoke.

"True, true," his friend agreed.

**Signum Loveless kills audiences with Phantom Phoenix-lookalike.**

"See?" the charred audience spoke in broken voice, before Signum sent him to smithereens for good with a genuine Storm Falcon.

"You surely know how to respond, don't you?" Chrono asked.

Signum ignored it and handed him the invitation letter. "The royal family wishes to see you and your family present," she spoke. "Please come to the castle as soon as possible."

Chrono took the letter. He read its contents and shook his head. "Oh, dear…"

"_It seems our Cinderella Haraoun has received the most shocking news of her life,"_ Ten No Koe spoke. _"Guess what? She's invited to the palace, and all her blows are going to be blown up!"_

"**You don't have to be that cruel, Ten No Koe-_san_."**

"_And yet the world is always cruel," _Ten No Koe answered. _"Look at Cinderella. She's poor, she's a victim of domestic abuse, she doesn't have anyone to befriend to, and yet she caught the prince's eyes! What kind of stage play is this when we don't have a shocking finale? **Right**?"_

"I'll kill you with Durandal…" Chrono murmured.

Fan boys continued ogling Signum Loveless, occasionally wiping drools off their mouth at the sight of the Wolkenritter's voluptuous figure. The pissed-off Signum called forth Sturm Falke, killed them with a well-aimed shot and left to the backstage, disgusted.

After a quick stage shuffle and switch, the set changed place to the royal courtyard. Here, people could see Ginga Nakajima in all her flamboyances as the Royal Announcer, and they made her lost concentration by cheering and shouting her names in unison.

"Stop shouting out my name!" Ginga moaned.

"But we can't!" fan boys replied. "We love you, Ginga-_nee_! Please say you love us, too!"

**SUBAIGAR kills fan boys with Goldion Crusher.**

"Ogle my oneesama and you shall face the wrath of the true power of **COURAGE**!" Subaru bellowed.

"Thanks, Subaru-_chan_." Ginga coughed a couple of times. "Citizens of Mid-Childa," she spoke to the microphone, "it is hereby announced that our beloved Prince Yuuno--"

"YUUNODAAAAS!!!" Spartan cosplayers roared.

"--is going to request for all girls and women to come to the palace, for he is looking for the worthy owner of this glass slipper and these eyeglasses," Ginga spoke and showed them the said items. "Once the owner of these items are found and identified, Prince Yuuno will immediately propose the lucky person to marry him and--"

Fan boys and male audiences cringed and collapsed onto the floor, reduced into liquid matters. Ginga gazed at the unwanted sight, had the look of confusion on her face and asked Shamal: "did I just say something?"

Shamal giggled in submission. _"Sa…"_

It took one hour for all female participants and audience in the hall to gather into one line, and it took one hour for them to come to the stage and try putting on the items. Yuuno, who was supervising the search, was disappointed by the result of the search. "None of the ladies fit the description," he sighed.

"Even the eyeglasses don't match their portrait," Arf commented.

"What must we do, Father, Mother?" Yuuno asked.

Zafira shook his head. "Give it up, my son. There's no chance you will find the girl of your dream," he spoke.

"But I must!" Yuuno objected. "The great Zen-(CENSORED) has love interest and Rat-(CENSORED) was once married. Even the hot-blooded fighters of justice like Domon and Gai have girlfriends."

"YUUNODAS HAS SPOKEN!!!" Spartan cosplayers agreed and bowed to Prince Yuuno.

"Then how about our last guests?"

Yuuno looked over Arf's shoulder. There, he could see Nanoha, Fate and Hayate and the bedazzled Isumi standing next to Signum Loveless who had arrived with 'Cinderella'. "Of course! I have not forgotten them!" he uttered.

"Do we have to do it as well?" Nanoha asked.

"Just do what the scripts say," Hayate advised.

Fate said nothing. She simply glanced to Chrono, and chuckled deviously as if she had won the battle even before taking the fight.

"What am I doing here?" the clueless Isumi asked.

Yuuno gestured to his Elite Guards to invite them to the stage. The guests walked on, approached the royal prince and waited for his speech. "Ladies, you may have known the news that my special guest had left behind her belongings," Prince Yuuno spoke and showed them the slipper and the eyeglasses. "As the royal prince, I would like each and every one of you to put them on."

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate stared at Yuuno. "You're taking this way too seriously, Yuuno-_kun_," they murmured.

First in the list was Isumi. Not knowing what she was doing, she approached the chair and sat on it, while one of the Elite Guards took off her left shoe and put the slipper. "It doesn't fit, Your Highness," the Elite Guard said.

The other Elite put on the eyeglasses. "Your Highness, the eyeglasses don't fit, but I do admit that Miss Isumi looks damn _moe_ in eyeglasses," he commented.

Isumi blushed at the comment. Isumi fan boys turned green and prepared their pitchforks and hoes. _"What the hell does he think he's doing??????"_ they mumbled.

Then it was Nanoha. Pompously she sat on the chair, glanced at the Elite Guard and said: "hurry up. I cannot wait." The Elite obliged, and as he approached to put the slipper into her feet Nanoha did what people never expected:

Slowly, but surely, she pulled her skirt upward, up to the point she was exposing her bare thigh to the already smitten audience (they murmured: "Just a bit higher… just a bit higher…" before SUBAIGAR did her tricks again by sending them to the underworld with True Heaven and Hell). Even the Elite Guard was pawned and got knocked out due to nose bleeding, leaving the task to his team-mate.

The other Elite Guard shook his head in disappointment after he completed the task. "The shoe doesn't fit." He asked Nanoha to put on the eyeglasses, and the reaction he did was the same. "Even the eyeglasses don't match."

Nanoha gave back the eyeglasses and returned to Fate. "Show them what you're made of," hotly she whispered into her ears, causing her to blush.

Fate was next. She did not hesitate to take off her robe, revealing the all-new Sonic Form of her Barrier Jacket and making all boys to drool and all men to howl. She wasted no time and took the eyeglasses from the Elite Guard's hand and put it on. "How do I look?" she asked.

"**FEITO-_CHAN SAIKKO DESU!!!!!!"_** audience roared.

She glanced at the horror-stricken Chrono. "I'll get you once we're done with this stage play, Oniichan," she whispered and returned the glasses.

Finally it was Hayate. Diligently she approached Yuuno and took the shoe in her hand. "Everyone, what must I do with this shoe?" she asked the audience.

"PUT IT ON YOUR FEET!" they replied.

"But what if the shoe doesn't fit at all?" she added.

"THEN PUT THE EYEGLASSES ON!" they continued.

Hayate did what the audience asked. "So how do I look?" she asked afterwards.

"Hayate Yagami cosplaying as Tohsaka Rin… with eyeglasses… **_TSUBARASHI!!!!!!_**" audience bellowed.

Hayate returned the two items to Yuuno. "Here you go, Yuuno-_kun_. Good luck with your quest," she spoke.

"It seemed neither of the Haraoun Ladies fit the prince's description," Ginga uttered and glanced to the panicked Chrono. "This can only lead to one final person." At her cue, the Elite Guards strangled Chrono and brought him before Yuuno. Nanoha, Fate and Hayate silently cheered for Yuuno, who was clueless as to know the true identity of 'Cinderella Haraoun'. Fan boys and male audiences rooted for Chrono and his bid to win Yuuno's heart.

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone looked at the door. Standing at the end of the passageway was Hinagiku, Carim and Imotou, all of whom were staring at the scene ahead of them.

"Uh… what?" Hayate asked.

"Isumi, there you are," Hinagiku spoke and approached the dumbfounded girl. "We've been looking for you everywhere. We thought we'd lose you forever."

"Hinagiku-_san_…"

"This isn't a part of the plan," Ginga murmured. "Looks like we still have more guests left. Prince Yuuno, would you please let them try the items?"

Yuuno looked at the three ladies. "I guess you are right, Announcer Ginga," he spoke. "Please, ladies, come forward."

"What is he doing?" Hinagiku asked and was carried by one of the Elite Guards towards Yuuno. This time, Hinagiku fan boys screamed disapproval and demanded the man to let her go off his perverse arms. The pink-haired girl found herself blushing furiously when Yuuno knelt down before her and put the slipper on her feet without even taking care of the angry fans. "Chotto! What is this? What are you doing?" she demanded. Yuuno ignored her and put the eyeglasses on her face, making her flushed in embarrassment and the fans erupted in wrath.

Yuuno sighed. "Alas, the items don't fit," he murmured and signalled the Elite Guard to take her back to Isumi. He turned to Carim. "I guess you're the last person before the mysterious girl over here," he said, pointing to Chrono.

Carim giggled. "As you wish, Your Highness." Elegantly she stepped onto the stage and sat on the chair. Yuuno gazed at her, smitten by the natural complexity of her beauty and gulped when the Head Priestess _moe_-ly smiled. "Go on. I will not object."

"Uh… okay."

Yuuno put the slipper on. To everyone's surprise, it fit Carim's size perfectly! "This cannot be! Is she the woman I've been looking for?" Not wanting to have any second or third thought, he put the eyeglasses on Carim's face and was astounded to see the accessory fitting into her image.

"**This is impossible! Head Priestess of the Saint Church, Carim Garcia, actually fits the slipper and the eyeglasses?"**

Yuuno was astounded. So did Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Chrono, the production crews and the audience. Carim, noticing their awkward reaction, simply giggled and took hold of Yuuno's hand. "Prince Yuuno of Mid-Childa."

"Y…yes, Priestess Carim?" Yuuno asked.

Carim smiled. "I think I'm going to like you even more."

Yuuno's face turned red -- even redder than the ripest of tomatoes in the dew-covered morning. Nanoha, Fate and Hayate gasped. Spartan cosplayers roared in full-powered support. Shamal fell onto the floor, rolling madly and laughing out loud.

Unable to say anything to express his gratitude, he simply knelt before the High Priestess and kissed her palm. "Th… thank you, Priestess Carim," he spoke. "Your words have inspired me to fight for the sake of this kingdom. As the prince of Mid-Childa, I will ask you this truthful and honest question." And here he looked up at her to see her smiling into his eyes.

Carim smiled at his facial expression. "Go on. I will not be angry at you. I will be listening."

Yuuno coughed. "Priestess Carim, w… w…" He paused. Gathering the final piece of his strength, he proceeded. "Will you--"

"Hey! What about me?!"

Yuuno and Carim stared at Chrono. "What about Cinderella Haraoun, whom the prince is supposed to chase after and ask her to marry him?" Angrily and furiously he took off the wig and stomped it hard on the floor. "That's it! Starting today, no more fairy presentation from the bureau!"

Yuuno raised his eyebrow. "Chrono-_kun_, what are you doing in that girly dress?" he asked.

"What am I doing in this _GIRLY DRESS?????_" Chrono screamed. "Yuuno, you suck so much you didn't even help your poor friend!! What becomes of you????"

"Carim, has he signed in the anger management program?" Yuuno asked.

Carim giggled. "I don't know."

"Kyon-_kun! Mitte! Mitte!"_

Chrono turned to the voice. He was struck in angst. "Holy shi--"

The girl lifted Raising Heart over her head. With her trademark giggle she began her transformation and switched attire to an all-white Barrier Jacket, complete with ribbons armbands and boots. Then, she summoned a Mid-Childan magic symbol underneath her feet; a pair of magenta-coloured wings materialized on both sides of the Device Core's encasing, and the red crystal itself glowed many times before a word appeared on it.

_--"Standby Ready."--_

Imotou giggled. "_Ikuyo_, Raising Heart."

_--"Alright."--_

Several magical loops appeared in front of the staff, and a globe of concentrated energy began to form.

Imotou giggled again. "Starlight…"

She swung Raising Heart forward.

Chrono saw what she was trying to do. "NO! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!"

"**BREAKER!"**

The ultimate attack left all males dead and females blush at the _moe_ sight. Chrono was the worst victim of all, having bled his nose to the point he was simply knocked out cold and lay unconscious on the floor. Only Yuuno and Carim were unaffected by the attack.

"_Ara_, what have you done this time?" Hinagiku asked.

Imotou simply smiled. "I just showed Kyon-_kun_ my new trick."

"I say, Carim," Yuuno spoke, "I didn't know Raising Heart has the will to accept anyone else as its master."

"That means you still have a lot to learn, Prince _Yuu-no_," teasingly Carim replied.

"Oh, dear, is this how we have to end our stage play?" Ginga asked.

"I hope not," Shamal answered, "but I do know that we can have a long week of holiday after this."

Ginga nodded. "True, true."

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA**

"This has been a special presentation of the Lost Property Riot Force 6. All events and people featured are purely coincidental and do not have any connection with the real world or anything related to it."

Ginga and Shamal bowed to the camera. "Thank you for watching."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// OMAKE //_

The argument became even more heated. Erio found himself at loss of words to quell the debates between his under-aged fellows and the Numbers' Nove and Cinque. Even though Imotou no longer bugged him with the SLB -- Imotou Shift, the girls were still constant pain in his back, and he was desperately looking for a way to escape to safety.

Or could he?

"What… what is this feeling!?"

Erio, Cinque, Nove, Annabelle, Lutecia, Caro, Vivio, Nove and the rest of the Numbers threw their sight to the horizon. They saw what looked like a samurai riding a horse on top of a cliff, which was mysteriously silhouetted by the sunset.

"_Real men ride into the sunset…"_

And the quote (spoken by anonymous) was proven right when the mysterious horse rider jumped off the cliff and galloped towards the sun. Erio, visitors, bystanders and TSAB officers watched at the strangely poignant scene and found themselves crying tears of manliness.

After a long period of silence, they finally yelled:

"_**REAL MEN RIDE EACH OTHER!!!!!"**_

_**Lutecia, Caro, Annabelle, Cinque, Nove and the Numbers killed all men with "Objection!" Buster.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL CINDERELLA  
CHARTER 10 **

_// two hours after the stage play // _

"ARE YOU NOT LYING????"

Fate nodded, being unable to contain her laughs despite her best effort. "Chrono's been forced to play the main character from the start, and we forgot to tell you the truth," she spoke.

"But… but…" Yuuno looked back and forth between Fate and the pissed Chrono, the latter having his nose treated by Shamal. "I thought Cinderella was…"

"Was what?" Nanoha added and tapped Fate's shoulder. "Yuuno-_kun_, somewhat you have no idea that Chrono-_kun_ was a cross-dresser, do you?" (Yuuno was struck by many Colossal Swords that came out of nowhere.) "Besides, you did try to… kiss Cinderella-_chan_, don't you?" (Thrudgelmir's Zankantou impaled him at the cue _Cinderella-chan_).

"Poor Yuuno-_kun_," Hayate giggled. "Being a manly man and inspires people with his fiery speech, yet at the same time he fails to tell which is a real girl and which is a cross-dresser. I pity you."

By now, Yuuno had dropped onto his knee. The three Aces looked at him, and noticed a Spiral Key hung over his neck. "Yuuno-_kun_, can that be real?" Nanoha asked.

Yuuno solemnly nodded. He clenched the necklace and shook his head. "Forgive me, Aniki, for I have disgraced my pride…" he murmured.

"What's with this Aniki stuffs?" Fate commented and turned to Chrono. "Oniichan?"

Chrono kicked the bucket that mysteriously materialized before him. "I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!!!!" He knocked Shamal away with a tremendous Linked Core shockwave and murmured something in low voice. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Shamal and Signum (who had returned from her untimely absence) stared at the young Admiral in curiosity (save for Yuuno who was still murmuring in sadness, while Carim was giving him words of comfort).

Chrono closed my eyes.

_"I am the Palm of my Grope.  
Itching is my Body, and Hot is my Blood." _

Fate blushed. "Oniichan, where did you learn that?" she demanded.

_"I have taken over a thousand photos.  
Unknown to shame, nor known to face." _

Nanoha and Hayate snapped. "Chrono-_kun_, don't tell me…"

_"Have withstood pain to witness perfect showers,  
Yet these hands will never cease to touch them." _

"Chrono, you never want to learn, _do you_?" Signum questioned and withdrew Levantine.

_"So, as I pray…"_

Chrono's eyes opened wide.

**_"UNLIMITED ECCHI WORKS!" _**

_"BAAKA HENTAI!!!" _

**Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, Hayate Yagami and Signum killed Chrono Haraoun with Storm Excellion Ragnarok Starlight Falcon Breaker: Random Fairy Tale Shift EX PLUS OVERBREAK. **

Yuuno stood back. "To think I'd actually dated a _man_…" He later cried in many tears and threw his fists into the air. "Aniki, is this the road I must take in order to pierce my drills through the heavens above?!" he bellowed.

"Now, now, Yuuno," Carim spoke in soft manner and patted his back. "What do you say if I take you for a dinner? I'll pay."

"Thank you, Carim-_san_…" Yuuno murmured and frowned again.

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Signum and Shamal looked down at the charred body. "Owned."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// outside the hall // _

Everything returned to normal. With the Real Men That Ride into the Sunset absent, every man and boy returned to their former self and went on with their activities, as if nothing had ever happened. The Underlings Battalions and the Numbers were getting ever suspicious: what was with the Real Men stuffs, they questioned, and why the people must cry manly tears at the sight.

"So what?" Tre asked. "We don't have any reason to fight for anymore."

Lindy looked around. "I don't know," she shrugged, "but how about a dessert? I'll pay." The Underling Battalions cheered happily, while the Numbers' response was only just. Lindy clapped her hands in acknowledgment and led them to the nearby café.

Nove noticed Cinque was looking for someone. "Oneesama?"

The eye-patched girl was troubled. Imotou had gone missing, and she was worried whether the young girl was abducted. "Nove…"

_"Haii?" _

She frowned. "Where is Imotou?"

"Imotou? You mean…"

She nodded. "If she has to leave, then at least she must say goodbye…"

The Numbers heard a giggle from faraway. Cinque lifted her head and saw Imotou (accompanied by a man wearing olive green school uniform) waving to her. "Bye-bye, Oneechan! Sayonara!" Imotou shouted, retaining her sweet-as-ever smile.

Cinque returned the wave, smiling to her newfound friend. "Farewell, Imotou…"

The two couple headed towards the sunset, walked together, and disappeared from sight. Cinque smiled; the meeting may be short, and she was certainly going to miss her dearly.

"So," Quattro asked and clapped her hands. "What shall we do next?"

The question was answered by a massive explosion that set the bureau's media centre on fire. Everybody at the boulevard scrammed for safety, screaming and shouting names in panic. The Underlings Battalion and the Numbers saw the cause of the uproar: a huge humanoid robot marching towards the main hall in its full prowess.

Quattro gulped. "Oh… okay, that's not the best answer anyone can give…"

"Holy crap!" an observer exclaimed. "Is that Devil Gundam?!"

Not only did the Devil Gundam come, the infamous Destroy Gundam from the SEED Universe also made its premier entry by firing its cannons into the air. All hell broke loose when the two mobile suits overwhelmed the carnival with their sheer size; visitors were scattered for safety while armed personnel and troopers were scrambled to repel the mechas' advance.

"Someone help us!"

-x-x-

_"Paging Riot Force 6. This is Code Red. Please dispatch to battlefield immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat; this is not a drill." _

"Code Red?" Fate murmured and transformed into her Sonic Riot Zamber Form. "In time like this? How can this be happening?"

Nanoha ogled Fate's Sonic Form. She bled her nose. "Fate-_chan_ in her Sonic Form…" she murmured and cackled.

"The people… I must save them!" Yuuno exclaimed and turned to Carim. "Priestess Carim, I need your blessing before we can enter the battle!"

Carim simply smiled. "Good luck, Yuuno."

Yuuno donned his Spartan helmet. He met up with his Elite Guards and the 300 Spartan cosplayers. "Mid-Childans! What is your profession?"

"WAR! WAR! WAR!" they shouted in unison.

Yuuno pointed forward. "For Mid-Childa!"

"FOR GLORY!!!!"

-x-x-

Train Heartnett and Dark Ginga stopped their duel (ironically, both of them shared the same numerical codename as Number 13). "Just when I thought I could finish this quickly," Dark Ginga chided.

"Both of us seem to have the same idea about the nuisance, right?" Train uttered and unloaded the Hades.

Dark Ginga grinned. "We'll settle this the other day, Train Heartnett."

Train chuckled. "We'll see about that, Number 13."

The two 13s separated to their own destination.

-x-x-

While the Destroy Gundam went to its aimless carnage, the Devil Gundam's pilot screamed via the mecha's built-in speakers. "Where is the man whose drills have pierced the heavens above?!" he bellowed. "I demand for a rematch! Or I shall destroy this place!"

_"Ah, naruhodo," _Nagi calmly uttered. "I think Devil Gundam wanted a revenge for his defeat."

"How can you be so sure, Ojousama?" the panicked Hayate asked.

"That flashback," Nagi answered.

"Ah, the one where Ka-(CENSORED) used his Gi-(CENSORED) Breaker?" Hinagiku asked, her fingers pointed upward.

"_Sou_, _sou_, that flashback," Nagi answered.

"Both of you are very calm in times like this…" Hayate commented.

It seemed that even without other Boss-type mechas thrown in, the Devil Gundam and the Destroy Gundam were enough to intimidate everyone and put terror to those who dared opposing their wrath.

Sort of.

Because, out of nowhere, the unmistakable theme song of the Gourmet hacked into the giant mechas' systems and destabilized their pilots' sanity. Their fate was forever sealed, because no one could disagree with the fact that Real Men Overwrite Your BGM and Overwrite It With Theirs.

_// DYNAMIC ENTRIES GO HERE // _

A samurai-lookalike mecha jumped off an oncoming spaceship and landed in front of the Destroy Gundam. _"Ware wa Zengar Zombolt," _the Dygenguard's pilot announced. _"Aku o tatsu… tsurugi nari!" _

A red/black mecha landed next to the Dygenguard. _"Tomo yo, ima koso ware wa chikara miseru toki,"_ Rätsel Feinschmecker uttered, the Aussenseiter mimicking his gesture.

**_"TSOU TSIN!" _**

-

-

-

_"Iku ze!" _

Two Gunmens jumped out of their hiding spot and united in midair to perform what people dubbed "The Perfect Unification". It was brief, yet executed so flawlessly all the girls and young women (including the Underling Brigade and the Numbers) blushed.

_"Throw your logic and kick reason to curb! Beautifully following the golden road!" _

_"If there's a wall, knock it down! It's a road built with these hands!" _

The combined mecha snatched its giant eyeglasses. _"Kokoro no Magma no Honoo to Moeru!" _the pilots bellowed. _"Chouzetsu Gattai! Gurren Lagann!"_

_" Ore wo!"_ the Lagann's pilot spoke.

_"Oretachi yo!_" the Gurren's pilot added.

**_"DARE TO OMOTTE YARU!!!!" _**

A volcano mysteriously exploded behind Gurren Lagann, and everybody cried hot-blooded tears of approval.

-

-

-

Gai Shishio and his mecha arrived. They very sight of the Devil Gundam's destruction infuriated him to the point he went berserk. _"Misete yaru…" _he snarled._ "Honto no… YUUKI NO CHIKARA WO!!!" _

"Final Fusion, Shounin!"

"YOSSHA!!! FINAL FUSION!!!!"

Like Gurren Lagann, the fusion between Gai and the supporting components (DrillGar, StealthGar and RailGar) was quick and dramatic, and when it ended an entirely new mecha emerged from the electromagnetic tornado that had engulfed them.

**_"Gao… GAI… GAAAARRRR!!!!!" _**

-

-

-

Touma Kano and Domon Kasshu summoned their mecha. First to come was the DaiRaiOh and the hot-blooded, justice-loving young man hopped onboard the scarf-wearing super robot and assumed its control.

**_"Ikuzo, DaiRaiOh!" _**

The God Gundam was next. It landed behind Domon and began charging up until it became golden yellow-coloured robot.

**_"The east… IT'S BURNING RED!" _**

**_// DYNAMIC ENTRY ENDS HERE // _**

"Whoa," an amused Fate cooed. "Is this what to come in Super Robot Wars LW?"

"_Gattai_… how beautiful…" Hayate murmured and sighed in awe.

"Are we done with Cinderella already?" Nanoha asked.

"A… a… aniki?" Yuuno gasped.

The Dygenguard and the Aussenseiter jumped into the air and merged into a single lightning bolt. They returned to the earth, landing on a cliff that was mysteriously by sunset as a mecha-sized horse-riding samurai. The Pferde-mode Aussenseiter neighed in might, and the Dygenguard transformed its Type-3 Zankantou into a colossal blade.

_"JINBA ITTAI!" _

They jumped off the cliff (and made older women blush at the sight of Real Men Ride into the Sunset; even the calm Carim found her cheeks burning red and murmured "so manly…" in low voice).

**- **

**- **

**- **

The God Gundam charged up _ala_ Super Saiyajin. It made various hand gestures before clenched right hand into a fist.

_" Ore no kono te ga makaani moeru! Shouryu o tsukameto todoroki akebu!" _

The God Gundam made a pose.

**_"BAAAAKUNETSU! GODDO FINGA!" _**

-

-

-

"I'll cut through my own way!"

_"DaiRaiOh! System… ALL GREEN!" _

The DaiRaiOh entered Overdrive Mode. Its mask detached, revealing a scar on the right side of its face, a memento of Touma Kano's battle with his archrival Baran Doban. The pilot screamed a battle cry as he, too, entered Overdrive Mode.

_"Uega! Kami no Kagatsuchi!" There it is! God's Thunder! _

A pair of wings protruded out of the DaiRaiOh's back.

_"HAKEN NO DAIRAIOH! SONO TSUBASA DE!!!!" FLY DAIRAIOH! WITH YOUR WINGS!!!! _

The DaiRaiOh jumped towards the Destroy Gundam (or rather, flew, because the effect of the wings). The DaiRaiOh crash-tackled the Destroy Gundam, kneed its midsection and kicked the giant mobile suit to the God Gundam.

_"Seki ha!" _

The God Gundam reared backward, powered up even more and burned bright yellow.

**_"TEN KYOOOOO KEEEEEEEEENNNN!!!!!!" _**

The God Gundam fired a Kame Hame Ha-lookalike energy beam. The Destroy Gundam was engulfed in the fiery column and sent towards the awaiting Dynamic General Guardians.

**_"CHESTOOAH!!!" _**

The Dygenguard slammed Zankantou on the Destroy Gundam, dragged in across the field and sent the mecha upward. _"Zankantou… UNYOU NO TACHI!"_ Zengar screamed, and created a tornado with Zankantou's spinning motion that sucked the Destroy Gundam skyward.

_"Power output has passed the limit value! Entering the Red Zone!" _

"My body, DaiRaioh, exceed the limit!!!"

The DaiRaioh jumped over everyone's head, aimed at the crippled Destroy Gundam and, after a final battle cry…

**_"UOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" _**

It dived towards the Destroy Gundam.

The kick connected. The DaiRaiOh continued diving towards the ground, the Destroy Gundam eating a piece of its feet, and crashed with such tremendous power the impact ejected a gigantic fire column upward.

Rätsel grinned at the sight. _"Ware wa ni…"_

The DaiRaiOh emerged from the fire pillar, landed next to its Dynamic General Guardian compatriots and the God Gundam. "I'll call it…" Touma roared.

The pillar exploded into a mushroom cloud as soon as they lowered their stance.

**_"TATENU MONO NASHI!"/ "JINRAI!" _**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Genesic GaoGaiGar landed behind the Devil Gundam. Gurren Lagann made a landing in front of it. Two of the most powerful super robots in term of hot-blooded power of awesomeness cornered the Devil Gundam, not intimidated by the nemesis' sheer size.

"You!" the Devil Gundam pointed to Gurren Lagann. "I remember you! You're supposed to be dead!"

"We meet again, Devil Gundam," Gurren's pilot murmured. "And, yes. I am dead, but I have returned to haunt you for all the eternity."

"Do you know him, Aniki?" Lagann's pilot asked.

The voice chuckled. "It's a long story, Simon. It's a long story."

Genesic GaoGaiGar pointed to the Devil Gundam. "You dare threatening these people! I will show you the true power of courage!!!!" Gai declared.

"Damn both of you!" The Devil Gundam produced many Mini-Mes and pointed the minions to the super robots. "GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM LIVE!"

The minions pounced at the super robots.

Genesic GaoGaiGar reared backward. "Broken… Magnum!!" The 'fist' was tossed towards the oncoming Mini-Mes.

"Circle Spun Driller!"

Gurren-Lagann destroyed the other group with well-aimed drill impale. The super robot, then, produced cannon out of its hand and aimed at the Devil Gundam.

"THIS IS THE REAL SPIRIT OF MEN!!!"

The cannonball hurled towards the Devil Gundam, but was deflected by the giant Mobile Fighter's energy shield. The Devil Gundam counterattacked with mechanical vines that were deftly blocked by Genesic GaoGaiGar, doing little damage.

_"Yuuki no chikara… kisama wo taose!" _

Genesic GaoGaiGar shot another Broken Magnum that shattered the energy shield and charged at the Devil Gundam to deliver a punch that sent the Devil Gundam away from the carnival.

"Manly Ignition: HINOKURUMA KICK!!!!"

The flying kick sent the Devil Gundam further from the site. Gurren Lagann chased after it and landed a "How Dare You Do That to My Precious Underlings!" Punch that sent the Devil Gundam back towards Genesic GaoGaiGar that further crippled the Mobile Fighter with Broken Magnum.

_(By now, all men and boys cried manly tears of hot-blooded approval at the battle. "ANIKI!!!!" they shouted in unison. Even Yuuno and his army screamed hot-blooded spirit at the manly sight.) _

"Give it up, Devil Gundam!" Gai shouted. "You have no place in this world! The power of courage will never accept the likes of you!"

"Impossible! I thought I am the most supreme!" the Devil Gundam replied.

The Lagann operator chuckled. "Just surrender, Devil Gundam. I had defeated you once, and I will defeat you again."

_"Ki… kisama!!!!" _The Devil Gundam fired an overpowered Photon Phaser at Gurren Lagann. "This time… YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR GOOD!!!"

"Weak… THEN I SHALL CATCH IT WITH MY HAND!" Gurren Lagann caught the beam and decimated it with a clench. "Is that all you can do? IS THAT ALL????" Gurren Lagann pointed to the sky to express its spirit. "You don't have the drill to pierce through the heavens above and beyond tomorrow. You lack the power of the drill that brings us skywards!"

"ANIKI, YOU ROCK!!!!" all boys and men roared.

Genesic GaoGaiGar pounced at the Devil Gundam and punched through its helmet. "Then we shall send you to eternal damnation!" Gai bellowed and ripped the Devil Gundam off its armour.

"Damnation, huh?" the Gurren pilot chided and chuckled. "Listen up, Simon, and don't forget," he murmured._ "Omae wo shinji ro. Ore ga shinji ro omae demo nai. Omae ga shinji ro, ore demo nai. Omae ga shinji ru. Omae wo shinji ro!" _

"A… Aniki?"

The Gurren pilot grinned. "_Gomen na_, Simon," he whispered. "They only gave me enough time to help you. After that…"

Gurren Lagann jumped towards Genesic GaoGaiGar. "Let's finish this together!"

"_Wakatta_, Aniki!"

_"YOSSHA!!!!" _

Genesic GaoGaiGar clenched its fists. "True Heaven and Hell!" The initiating tornado stunned the Devil Gundam, and the super robot seized the opportunity to transforms its hands into claws.

"FINAL IMPACT!!!!"

Gurren Lagann tossed its eyeglasses boomerang at the Devil Gundam. It impaled the stunned Devil Gundam and brought it suspended in midair.

"Giga…"

A massive drill was created out of Gurren Lagann.

_"Gemu giru…" _

Genesic GaoGaiGar glowed in neon green.

"Drill…"

Gurren Lagann aimed at the Devil Gundam.

_"…gan go fugo…" _

Genesic GaoGaiGar charged up.

**_"BREAKER!!!!!" / "VITAAAAAAS!!!!!" _**

The two ultimate attacks incapacitated the Devil Gundam, made a hole on its massive body, and brought Gurren Lagann and Genesic GaoGaiGar standing behind it. Both super robots made post-battle stances, discarded their weapons and stood in victorious. The Devil Gundam exploded.

The Gurren pilot smiled. His body disintegrated into particles that were assimilated into the air. His time had come, he thought, and soon he would be back to the Heavens with his fallen comrades.

He did not regret the opportunity he had used.

_"Abayo, Dachikō…" _

"Aniki?"

The Gurren pilot was silent. The Lagann pilot called out his name, not noticing that the Dynamic General Guardians, the God Gundam and the Genesic GaoGaiGar were approaching Gurren Lagann. Only when Gai opened the Gurren's canopy did the truth was revealed: the great leader of the Gurren Brigade, the man whose speech transcended to the heavens above, the one and only…

The boy jumped off Lagann and approached the cockpit. The man was no longer there; only a note written in hand stayed behind. The boy picked the paper and read the contents. He suddenly cried, unable to suppress his emotions after he learned the truth of his revered Aniki.

"So you came back to help me, Aniki…" Wiping tears off his face, he clenched the note and nodded to himself. "I understand, Aniki. I must never give up, because I am the drill that pierces through the heavens."

The boy turned to the rest of the group. They stared into each other's eyes, nodded and headed towards the sunset. All men and boys cried tears of hot-blooded courage, while all girls and women blushed at the sight of real men walking towards the sunset.

"WAIT!"

They stopped. It was Fate, and the Sonic Form mage was running towards them. "What's the meaning of all this? Why are you here? And what were Devil Gundam and Destroy Gundam doing here? Answer me!"

Gurren Lagann pointed to the evening sky. "Listen up, lady," the boy spoke. "When the time comes, you will understand. Until then, let those whose drills pierce through the heavens above and beyond tomorrow take care of this problem." The Dygenguard nodded, as so did the rest of the Dynamic General Guardians, the Genesic GaoGaiGar and the God Gundam.

"Drills… pierce through the heavens above…" Fate looked back at Gurren Lagann, as it turned to its compatriots and resumed its trip into the sunset. "I will certainly find the answer someday…"

Then Gurren Lagann's voice echoed in the sky.

**_"OMAE WO SHINJI RO!" _**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author's note**: this marks the end of the crazed presentation that is _Magical Girl Lyrical Cinderella_. For those who don't get the second half of the chapter, it is the preview of the Author's upcoming Super Robot Wars fan fiction (if Banpresto ever heard our requests, please include Gurren Lagann in the next Alpha game! It transcends to the heavens above with the power of the drills!). Units featured in the preview will appear in the fan fiction, along with casts from the Original Generations Universe.

All characters are copyrighted by their respective owners and protected by law. The author does not hold any responsibility for the consequences of reading this story, and he wishes to see it free of plagiarism.

Thank you for reading and following the progress of this story. (_Lone Wolf NEO hears horse neighing in the horizon_.) Until then…

_Real men ride and walk into the sunset. _


End file.
